Heart Melody
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: Kaganemi Rin dan Kagamine Len, Tradisional Klasik dan Modern, apa yang terjadi ketika mereka bertemu?/CHAP 9 UP!/"Kalau mau kau bisa datang ke sini kapan saja,"/"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu."/"Apa Kagamine menyukai Megurine-sensei?"/RnR? NO LIKE, NO KLIK. but flame accepted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ting, ting, ting…**_

"Oke, cukup Rin." instruksi seorang kakek pada cucu gadisnya. Sang gadis mengangguk patuh dan menghentikan permainannya.

"Ada apa kakek?"

"Permainanmu sudah cukup baik, sekarang istirahatlah. Sudah malam…" ucap sang kakek sambil mengusap puncak kepala cucunya dengan lembut.

"Baik," balas sang gadis, ia kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya diiringi senyum _'selamat malam'_ dari sang kakek.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heart Melody"<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Pair: LenRin (Pastinya, yang lainnya tebak sendiri yah~)#hajared**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sampai dunia kiamat pun Utauloid, Vocaloid 1, 2, 3, ampe seratus pun nggak akan pernah jadi milik saia. TAT#pundung**

**.  
><strong>

**Warning(s): **_**Music life**_**, rada ngga nyambung, OOC(?), banyak **_**Crack pair**_**?, Lennya jadi agak gimana gitu.. =="#ditampol**

_**Don't Like**_**? Belum terlambat untuk menekan tombol back kok, ^w^**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Sumarry:<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Kaganemi Rin, seorang bintang musik klasik & tradisional di sekolahnya harus bertemu dengan Kagamine Len yang juga adalah seorang bintang musik modern di sekolah itu. Perbedaan sifat yang mencolok dan aliran musik yang cukup jauh berbeda menyebabkan Rin menantang Len untuk uji kemampuan. Akankah Rin brerhasil menang? Ataukah Len yang akan menang? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? kita lihat berikut ini.

.

Happy reading and enjoy~~

* * *

><p><strong>RIN POV<strong>

Humph, hari yang indah~~

Ah iya perkenalkan namaku Rin, Kaganemi Rin. Aku terlahir disebuah keluarga musik klasik. Ayahku adalah seorang pemain biola terkenal dulunya dan ibuku pun merupakan pianis kelas dunia saat ia masih saat aku berusia delapan tahun ibuku mengalami kecelakaan tragis yang menyebabkan beliau dipanggil oleh Tuhan.

Sejak saat itulah ayahku menjadi seorang pecandu alkohol dan akhirnya diusir oleh kakek, tapi aku senang sekarang ayah sudah tidak pernah minum-minum lagi dan juga menjadi lebih perhatian padaku.

Ya ampun! Sepuluh menit lagi dan aku akan ketinggalan pelajaran _shamisen_! Oh tidak!

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

Oh, hai.. Namaku Kagamine Len. Aku seorang pemain gitar. Di sekolahku alias_ Vocamusic, culture and art academy _ini aku mengambil jurusan musik _modern_, aku sangat suka bermain gitar dan gara-gara itu aku jadi cukup populer dikalangan gadis. Haaah.. mereka itu manusia paling berisik menurutku..

Aku tinggal bersama ibuku, Kagamine Lily. Dan adikku, Kagamine Lenka. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa ayahku karena ibu tidak pernah cerita… tapi biarlah..

Ah iya, aku ada kelas di alat musik tradisional hari ini…

Haaah, kenapa dialiran musik _modern_ seperti aliranku harus ada pelajaran alat tradisional segala sih...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

'_**Greeeek,' **_

"Ma-maaf saya terlambat," ujar seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang berdiri di depan pintu karena terlambat masuk kelas.

Sang guru yang sedang mempraktikkan cara mengharmonisasikan nada _Shamisen_(*) itu pun berhenti sejenak dan menatap Rin tajam.

"Kaganemi-san, mungkin memang benar anda adalah seorang jenius musik tradisional. Tetapi itu bukan berarti anda bisa seenaknya terlambat seperti ini," ujar guru itu tajam, Rin menunduk.

"Maafkan saya pak, saya janji ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir." ucap Rin, guru itu mengangguk.

"Saya pegang janji anda Kaganemi-san, sekarang untuk hukuman anda. Silahkan mainkan _shamisen_ ini," perintah guru tersebut, Rin mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke depan gur tersebut.

Rin mulai menyetel _shamisen_ itu dan mulai memainkannya. Permainan Rin terasa sangat lembut dan indah, itu sudah pasti. Karena pada dasarnya Rin sudah bermain alat musik tradisional dan klasik sejak ia berumur tiga tahun.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria berambut _blonde_ juga seperti Rin malah sedang pulas-pulasnya tertidur karena permainan Rin.

Rin yang sudah hampir menyelesaikan permainannya itu pun melihat ke seluruh kelas, sampai ia menemukan seorang pria yang tertidur pulas saat ia bermain. Rin menghentikan permainannya.

"Ada apa Kaganemi-san?" tanya sang guru saat Rin tiba-tiba menghentikan permainannya.

"Maafkan saya pak, saya tidak ingin bermain jika tidak didengarkan," ucap Rin sambil menatap kearah laki-laki yang tertidur tadi.

Sang guru juga mengikuti arah pandang Rin dan mendengus sedikit.

"Kagamine Len-san," penggil guru tersebut.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya guru tersebut berjalan ke arah Len dan memukul kepala Len dengan penggaris yang dibawanya pelan. Len terbangun.

"Kagamine Len-san, kenapa anda tertidur dipelajaran saya?"

"Maafkan saya pak, sejujurnya saya tidak mengerti apa yang sedari tadi anda ajarkan." ucap Len acuh.

"Jadi dari awal kau sudah tertidur saat aku bermain _shamisen_ tadi?" sambar Rin, Len memutar kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa itu, dan musik apa yang tadi kau mainkan." ucap Len sambil menunjuk _shamisen_ yang dibawa Rin. "Tapi setidaknya musik yang kau mainkan tadi cukup enak untuk membuatku tertidur,"

Ucapan Len tadi sukses membuat Rin maik pitam karenanya, yah, itu wajar;…

Siapa coba orang yang senang saat kerja kerasnya dilecehkan seperti tadi? Tidak ada.

"Apa menurutmu permainanku tadi adalah lagu penghantar tidur untukmu!" sentak Rin.

Len mengangguk acuh dan itu malah membuat Rin semakin naik darah.

"Cukup Kaganemi-san, Kegamine-san. Ini adalah kelas saya. anda tidak berhak untuk membuat kegaduhan di sini." potong sang guru yang dari tadi terabaikan.

Rin dan Len menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah guru tersebut. Guru itu menatap Rin dan Len tajam, seperti ingin menerkam mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>"Hei Kagamine Len," panggil Rin saat mereka sudah selesai dengan kelas mereka, Len berhenti berjalan dan berbalik dengan malas berhadapan dengan Rin.<p>

"Kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Len malas, Rin menunjuk tepat pada muka Len.

"Aku mau menantangmu." ujar Rin tegas.

"Hah?"

"Aku tau kau mengambil jurusan musik _modern _kan? Karena itu, ayo kita buktikan siapa yang lebih baik. Aku dengan musik tradisionalku atau kau dengan musik _modern_mu yang berisik itu," tantang Rin, Len masih menatapnya malas.

"Apa untungnya buatku meladenimu?" Len memutar matanya, sangat malas untuk meladeni Rin. Rin yang merasa terhina pun segera berkata,

"Kalau kau menang, aku akan menjadi pesuruhmu selama tiga minggu." Len mulai merasa sedikit tertarik.

"Ta-tapi itu kalau kau menang. Kalau kau kalah kau yang akan jadi pesuruhku," lanjut Rin.

Len menyeringai, "Aku tidak akan kalah. Dan juga aku terima tantanganmu,"

"Baiklah, tiga hari lagi di aula sekolah. Ingat itu," kata Rin, Len tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang menyenangkan saat kau menjadi budakku," ucap Len.

"Aku yang akan memberimu pelajaran yang berarti Kagamine Len." ucap Rin tajam.

Dan dengan itu, aura perselisihan mulai membara disekitar Len dan Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Gudang bacot Author: <strong>Oke, Readers bunuh saia… (Readers: *ngluarin piso, golok, meriam, granat dll buat ngebunuh author*)

E-eh? A-ak-aku cuma bercanda koook, canda, candaaaaa… *kringet dingin*

Araaa, maap nyampah lagi di FVI ini… *pundung*

Dan mungkin ini bakal apdet lebih cepet dari pada karya"ku yang lain, habisnya ide fict ini ngalir terus jadi dari pada ilang ya aku tulis aja... *sujud"*

Ah iya lupa, fict ini didasarkan pada salah satu drama korea yang akhir" ini dicekokin temenku, bagus loh~~

Ada yang tau?#digaprak

Dan pastinya drama itu juga bukan milikku~~

Ah uda deh segini aja, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya,~~

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>(*) _Shamisen_ : alat musik dawai asal Jepang yang memiliki tiga senar, dan dipetik menggunakan sejenis pick yang disebut bachi. Shamisen terdiri dari tiga bagian yaitu,

Do(badan), Sao(leher), dan itomaki(pasak). Secara garis besar, shamisen terdiri dari 3 jenis berdasarkan ukuran leher: Hosozao (leher sempit), Nakazao (leher sedang), dan Futozao (leher besar). Selain itu, jenis shamisen dikelompokkan berdasarkan nama kesenian. Contohnya: Shinnai shamisen, Jiuta shamisen, Nagauta shamisen, dll.

Oke untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut ada di chap-chap selanjutnya~~

* * *

><p>Ah, iya dan untuk fict-ku yang <span>Sing of Love<span> tuh fict bakal ngadet, jadi maap ya buat yang nunggu... m(_ _)m (kea da yang nunggu aja deh.. ==)

Dan bales disini aja ya?

.

To: **Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**

Ma'achii, otak saia kan emang antik jadi juga aneh" bin ajaib semua~~~ (bangga?)

Err, Miki-chan... Yaoi-mu keluar... ( ._.)

Huwaaa, syukurlah Miki-chan suka ama fic gaje nan abal kea (?)#woy, yang buat kau bego!) itu.

KaiLenka? Gosip hangat? *liat skrip chap selanjutnya*

Errr, keliatanya bakal ada crack lagi... (o_o ?)

Sekali lagi ma'achiii~~ jangan kapok ripiu ya~~~

.

To: **Hikarin Shii-Chii**

Huwaaaaa, ma'achiii lagi~~~

Errr, etoo... rada ngadet Hikarin-chan... karena saia author ngga becus jadi ilang semua datanya... T^T *pundung*

KaiLenka? Ah. Di chap-chap selanjutnya ada yang lebih hot kok(?)

Ma'achiii, jangan kapok ripiu ya?

.

To: **Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan nga login**

Iyaaa, Tanjoubi omedettou(?)

Ah? Kenapa ya Len jadi cewek? Ada yang tau? (Kau kan authornya bego!)

Oke, babbay~~

.

To: **Cherry Blossom Clash**

Lohaaa~

Huwaaa, ma'achiii sarannya~~~

Ngga kuanggap flame kok, tenang~~

Ma'achiii, jangan kapok ripiu ya~~~

.

To: **Toki no Miko**

Lohaaa, Toki-chan!~~

Tapi, biar shota Rinny tetap cinta sama Len kokk~~~

Errr, etto... (Len: woy, dia yang buat dialognya, jangan protes ke aku!*nunjuk chiao*)

Emang nanggung sih, To-chan... ^^a

Huwaaaaaa, maunya sih gitu... *nangis guling"* tapi belum kesampean... T^T

Oke, jangan kapok ripiu ya~~

* * *

><p>Okeeee, itu dia bales ripiu buat Sing of Love, kotak kritik dan saran masi dibuka loh yaa~~~<p>

Err, dan karena besok saia masi ada USEK jadi apdetnya 2 minggu lagi ya? Itu kalo readers mau cerita ini berlanjut, kalo ngga ya pasti kuapus...

Jadiiii? Keep or... Delete?

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview chapter:**

**.**

"Ayo kita bertanding! Yang kalah akan menjadi pesuruh yang menang, bagaimana?"

.

"Oke, kuterima tantanganmu,"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**Heart Melody"**

**.**

**Pair: LenRin (Pastinya, yang lainnya tebak sendiri yah~)#hajared**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sampai dunia kiamat pun Utauloid, Vocaloid 1, 2, 3, ampe seratus pun nggak akan pernah jadi milik saia. TAT#pundung**

**.**

**Warning(s): **_**Music life**_**, rada ngga nyambung, OOC(?), banyak **_**Crack pair**_**?, Lennya jadi agak gimana gitu.. =="#ditampol**

_**Don't Like?**_** Belum terlambat untuk menekan tombol back kok, ^w^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Sumarry:<strong>

Kaganemi Rin, seorang bintang musik klasik & tradisional di sekolahnya harus bertemu dengan Kagamine Len yang juga adalah seorang bintang musik modern di sekolah itu. Perbedaan sifat yang mencolok dan aliran musik yang cukup jauh berbeda menyebabkan Rin menantang Len untuk uji kemampuan. Akankah Rin berhasil menang? Ataukah Len yang akan menang? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? kita lihat berikut ini.

Happy reading and enjoy~~

* * *

><p>"RIIIIIIIIIN!" teriak beberapa orang, ada yang berambut coklat, hitam, dan merah <em>cherry<em>.

"Hei Rin, kau benar-benar menantang Kagamine Len untuk bertanding musik?" tanya salah satu teman Rin yang berambut coklat sebahu, Sakine Meiko.

"Tentu saja Mei, masa aku bohong?" jawab Rin.

"Jadi kita akan melawan _'Stupid Band'_ yang terkenal itu?" tanya Rui, gadis yang berambut hitam. Rin melongo.

"Hah?"

"Iya, _'Stupid Band'_. Band yang waktu itu kau lihat di _Owner café_, ingat?" sahut teman Rin yang satu lagi, Furukawa Miki.

Rin mulai termenung, mencoba mengaduk-aduk ingatannya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

.

"Tidak mauuuuuuuuuu!" elak seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ kepada temannya yang berambut coklat.

"Tenang saja Rin, aku sudah ijin pada kakekmu~~" ucap gadis coklat sembari terus menyeret Rin memasuki sebuah _café_ berpapan nama _'Owner Café'_.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Di dalam kafe…**

.

Sekelompok anak laki-laki sedang bersiap-siap di atas panggung, ya… itulah grup musik yang sekarang sedang hangat diperbincangkan, _'Stupid Band'_. Mereka sedang bersiap untuk membawakan lagu berjudul _**Can't Forget**_ yang menjadi andalan mereka.

"Hey, kenapa aku lihat setiap malamnya orang-orang yang datang ke kafe ini semakin bertambah saja ya?" tanya lelaki berambut biru yang juga _Drummer band_ ini.

"Dan pastinya perempuan yang banyak datang," ucap sang _Bassist_, Kagene Rei.

"Tentu saja, itu berarti kita semakin populer. Dasar bodoh kalian, Kaito, Rei…" ucap gitaris kedua band ini, Utatane Piko.

"Sudahlah Piko, ayo mulai. Aku sudah bising mendengar teriakan mereka," ungkap sang vocalist sekaligus gitaris utama band ini, Kagamine Len.

"Oke," sahut Piko, "Kalian berdua ayo mulai," lanjutnya.

"Oke!" balas Kaito dan Rei.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Disisi lain…**

.

"Hei, Rin! Meiko!" teriak seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Miki, saat Rin dan Meiko masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Ah, di sana rupanya! Ayo Rin!" kata Meiko sembari terus menyeret Rin. Rin pun hanya pasrah diseret-seret Meiko.

"Eh, kalian sudah sampai ya?" tanya Rui yang baru saja menyadari kedatangan Meiko dan Rin, Meiko mengangguk semangat.

"Maaf lama menunggu, kami akan segera memulai pertunjukan ini," ucap Len dari atas panggung.

Semua yang ada di sana pun langsung bersorak meneriakan nama sang _vocalist_, walaupun tak digubrisnya sama lama, _Stupid Band_ memulai aksinya. Dimulai dari gebrakan penuh semangat drum Kaito, sampai pada suara lembut tapi bertenaga milik Len, semua itu menyatu menjadi sebuah paduan yang sempurna.

Dari bawah panggung, tepatnya dijejeran kursi _café_, Rin yang awalnya merasa bising oleh keadaan sekitar. Kini mulai menikmatinya, semua yang dilihatnya begitu menenangkan. Walaupun toh, awalnya ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan musik yang dibawakan oleh _Stupid Band_ itu, tapi sekarang ia menikmatinya. Ia merasa, dengan mendengarkan musik itu, semangatnya bisa kembali penuh… Benar-benar ajaib…

* * *

><p>"Helllooooooow, Rinny~ kau sudah ada di bumi atau masih di angkasa raya sana?" ucapan Miki itu sukses membuat Rin hampir saja lompat dari duduknya.<p>

"Ah, ya? Ada apa?" tanya Rin. Teman-temannya pun hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan kami?"

Rin tersenyum kaku seraya berkata, "Ma-maaf…"

"Baiklah, kupersingkat saja. Intinya, untuk tanding nanti apa yang harus kita tampilkan?" jelas Rui singkat.

"Tenang saja, kita tampilkan saja penampilan kita yang terbaik. Seperti biasanya, oke?" ucap Rin, teman-temannya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ah, ini semua membuatku lapar… ke kantin yuk!" ajak Meiko. Rin, Rui, dan Miki mengangguk lalu bergegas mengikuti Meiko ke kantin.

.

.

"Hey Len, kau benar-benar mau bertanding dengan anak jurusan musik tradisional itu?" tanya Piko, sang gitaris kedua band. Len mengangguk singkat.

"Memangnya kalian ada masalah apa sih? Tumben kau mau menerima tantangan, langsung seperti ini tanpa pikir panjang dulu?" sahut Rei.

"Sudahlah, kalian ikuti saja permainanku, aku akan membuat sesuatu yang menarik." ucap Len.

"Haah, apa katamu deh…,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kaito?"

"Nggak tau, paling juga ngeliat Miku lagi." jawab Rei.

"Kadang aku kasihan deh sama Kaito," kata Len.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Piko.

"Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan kayak gitu,"

"Yah, itu soalnya kau belum pernah jatuh cinta Len, nanti juga kau bakal tau rasanya saat kau mulai jatuh cinta sama seseorang," jelas Rei.

"Yep, Rei benar." kata Piko.

"Kau udah kayak psikolog cinta aja deh Rei," tanggap Len.

"Itu kan karena aku sudah sering nanganin hal beginian…," jawab Rei, Len terdiam.

"Dari pada kau, jatuh cinta aja belum pernah," ejek Rei sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa kau bilang!" geram Len.

"Huwaaaaaa, ada bocah _shota_ kuning ngamuuuuuuuuk!" jerit Rei seraya kabur dari kejaran Len.

"Hoi! Kembali kau Rei!" teriak Len.

.

.

"Ah, sudah lama ya aku tidak berkunjung kemari…," ucap seorang laki-laki jangkung berambut coklat tua.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sudah lama berjaya di Hollywood, pasti jarang pulang ke Jepang, hahaha….," gurau seorang lelaki paruh baya yang bersama orang tersebut.

"Hahaha, itu tidak benar. Setiap tahun baru dan hari besar lainnya aku pulang kok," sanggah lelaki jangkung tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku percaya… oh iya, bagaimana soal tawaranku kemarin?" tanya lelaki paruh baya.

"Aku terima, pak Rektor." jawab lelaki jangkung.

"Baiklah, aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk pesta pagelaran 100 tahun sekolah ini, Hiyama."

"Tentu, aku juga alumni sekolah ini, mana mungkin aku tidak melakukan yang terbaik?" gurau orang yang bernama Hiyama itu.

"Hahahaha, kau ini bisa saja, mau kuajak berkeliling?" ajak Rektor sekolah itu.

"Tentu saja, mungkin saja sekarang sekolah ini lebih bagus dari yang dulu… bisa-bisa aku tersesat nanti,"

"Baiklah, ayo…,"

.

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Tok, tok, tok**_

"Permisi, Luka-sensei…," sang pemilik ruangan yang diketahui bernama Megurine Luka itu pun segera menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Ya? Ada apa ya?" sapanya.

"Etto, hari ini apakah anda ada kelas? Saya ingin mempelajari tari ballet sensei…," ucap gadis itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ke sanggar, aku akan mengajarimu." jawab Luka.

"Iya! Terima kasih Luka-sensei!" gadis tadi pun segera berlari dengan senang menuju sanggar.

Luka yang masih ada diruangannya pun tersenyum pahit, "Benar-benar anak yang bersemangat," ucapnya.

Diliriknya sebuah pigura di atas meja kerjanya, di sana ada foto seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tua berusia 18 tahunan sedang merangkul seorang wanita berambut _pink_ sebayanya yang sedang membawa piagam bertuliskan _'Winner of Dance Champion Tokyo 58'_. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang difoto tersebut.

Luka tersenyum miris. "Tapi ini sudah jalan yang kupilih, aku tidak mungkin memutar waktu kembali,"

Dan dengan itu, Luka berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Menuju sanggar, tempat muridnya menunggu tadi.

* * *

><p>Yeay, selesai~~~<p>

Nah, untuk chap ini segini dulu ya?

Nah, bole minta ripiu lagi minna?

Arigato yang uda nyempetin ripiw ato skedar baca aja, saia bersyukur banget... *mata bling"*

Ini masi pendek yah? mo gmn lg... +3+

Uda de3h, dari pada saia ngebacod terus mending ripiw oke?


	3. Chapter 3

**Preview Chapter:**

**.**

"Jadi kita akan melawan _'Stupid Band' _yang terkenal itu?"

.

"Hah?"

.

"Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang menarik,"

.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung kemari,"

.

"Tapi ini sudah jalan yang kupilih, aku tidak mungkin memutar waktu kembali,"

.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heart Melody"<strong>

**.**

**Pair: LenRin (Pastinya, yang lainnya tebak sendiri yah~)#hajared**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sampai dunia kiamat pun Utauloid, Vocaloid 1, 2, 3, ampe seratus pun nggak akan pernah jadi milik saia. TAT#pundung**

**.**

**Warning(s): **_**Music life**_**, rada ngga nyambung, OOC(?), banyak **_**Crack pair**_**?, minim pendiskripsian, Lennya jadi agak gimana gitu.. =w="#ditampol dwwl!**

_**Don't Like?**_** Tombol back masih setia ditempatnya, oke? ^w^**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE:** _"blablabla," = Flashback._

* * *

><p>"Hufft…,"<p>

"Kenapa Rin?" tanya sang kakek, Kaganemi Gakupo. Rin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kek," balas Rin.

"Baiklah, tapi jika ada apa-apa bilang pada kakek, kakek tidak mau permainan _shamisen_mu kacau hanya karena hal sepele," ucap Gakupo, Rin mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah kek, aku mau istirahat dulu," pamit Rin.

"Jangan lupa besok kau kuliah pagi," pesan Gakupo, Rin mengangguk dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Len baru saja pulang dari _Owner Café, _dibukanya pagar bercat putih bertinggi sedang itu. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya di garasi dan langsung menuju ruang tengah.

"Ahh, mama!" seru seorang gadis.

"Lhoh, inikan es krim mama,"

"Tapi tadi mama sudah makan banyak! Ini bagianku!" rajuk gadis itu.

Len yang baru saja pulang itupun langsung berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan wajah terheran-heran.

"Hei, hei, ada apa sih, ma? Lenka?" tanya Len.

"Kakak! Mama menghabiskan jatah es krimku!" adu Lenka, adik dari Len.

"Jangan makan es krim terlalu banyak, ingat pesan dokter Lenka." nasehat Len. Lenka menggembungkan pipinya, sedangkan ibu mereka pun tertawa pelan.

"Hihihi, sudahlah, ini bagian Lenka." ucap Lily, ibu mereka sambil menyerahkan satu cup es krim.

"Yeay!" seru Lenka.

Lily tersenyum, "Oh iya, kalau kau mau, di kulkas masih ada beberapa Len."

Len mengangguk, "Iya, nanti kalau aku ingin juga aku ambil sendiri, ma."

"Baiklah," tanggap Lily. "Oh ya, mama mau ke _minimarket_ sebentar. Kau jaga Lenka ya Len?"

"Iya," balas Len.

"Hati-hati, ma." pesan Lenka, Lily mengangguk.

'_**Cklek,'**_ dan pintu pun kembali tertutup.

"Ah iya, kakak. Bisa ajari aku matematika? Aku bingung di soal ini," ucap Lenka sambil menunjukkan buku matematikanya.

"Fungsi _f _ditentukan dengan rumus f(x) = ax + b. Bila f(2) = 1 dan f(4) = 7, maka nilai a + 2b adalah?" gumam Len saat membaca soal Lenka.

"Ohh, ini begini, yang ini dijadikan ini dulu. Nah, kalau sudah ini digabung sama ini..," jelas Len, Lenka hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kembali ke Rin, kini Rin sudah memakai piyamanya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Besok…, akan seperti apa ya?" gumam Rin, dia mulai merasa agak menyesal menantang Len.

"Habis dia sombong banget sih! Muak tau liatnya...," keluh Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

Rin mengambil sebuah boneka _taddy bear_ yang ada di dalam lemari kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. _Taddy _ itu berukuran cukup besar dengan warna oranye yang mendominasi tubuhnya, bahkan boneka itu juga membawa jeruk di tangannya.

Rin memandanginya dan kemudian berkata, "Hei Mikan…, apakah keputusanku ini salah?"

Boneka itu tetap diam sambil tersenyum, tentu saja seumur-umur juga boneka tidak akan pernah bisa bicara…

"Ahh, tau deh, itu urusan besok." ujar Rin, ia lalu menatap lekat kedua bola mata Mikan, bonekanya.

Ia seakan melihat kembali masa lalunya, masa-masa indahnya bersama ibunya.

~x~x~x~

"_Mama, mama, boneka ini boleh Rin beri nama tidak?"_

"_Tentu boleh sayang, memangnya Rin mau beri nama apa?"_

"_Umm, karena bonekanya bawa jeruk, Rin kasih nama Mikan ya, ma?"_

"_Waah, nama yang bagus sayang,"_

"_Yeay! Nah, boneka…, sekarang namamu Mikan ya!"_

~x~x~x~

"Mama… Sekarang…. Mama sedang apa di surga sana?" gumam Rin, air mata perlahan mulai mengintip di sudut matanya.

Keesokan paginya…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Pagi Rin," sapa Meiko yang sudah ada di ruang latihan musik tradisional.

"Pagi Mei…," sapa Rin lesu, Meiko menyernyit heran

"Kau kenapa? Keliatannya nggak semangat gitu?" ucap Meiko, Rin menggeleng.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong yang lain mana?" balas Rin.

"Rui sama Miki lagi beli senar dan _bachi_(*)," jelas Meiko sambil sedikit mengencangkan tali _taiko_(*)nya, Rin mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Ohh, tapi mereka nggak lupa kan kalau hari ini kita ada tanding?" tanya Rin.

"Tenang saja, mereka nggak akan lupa," Rin menghela napas lega.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hei, nglamun aja nih!" seru Kaito pada Len yang dari tadi bengong dengan memegang gitarnya.

"Aduh Kaito, dateng-dateng jangan main ngagetin orang dong, kalau aku kena serangan jantung gimana!" keluh Len sambil menepuk dahinya, Kaito hanya tersenyum _innocent _dan mengambil stik drumnya.

"Udahlah, daripada kamu nglamun terus mending main. Ayo," Kaito langsung memainkan drumnya, Len tersenyum tipis, sangaaaaaaaaaat tipis dan mulai memainkan gitarnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hiyama, jangan lupa hari ini ada rapat untuk pertunjukan." ucap seseorang.

Orang yang dipanggil Hiyama itu menoleh, dan didapatinya sang rektor berambut hijau ada di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Pak, bukankah saya sudah bilang untuk memanggil saya Kiyoteru saja. Kenapa bapak masih saja memanggil saya Hiyama?" keluh Kiyoteru, seorang sutradara _Hollywood_ yang turut berpartisipasi dalam pesta perayaan 100 tahun _Vocamusic, culture and art academy _ini.

"Baik, baik, Kiyo. Terserah kau saja," ujar sang Rektor, atau yang akrab kita sebut Retsu, Hatsune Retsu.

Kiyoteru tersenyum lalu berkata, "Lalu untuk apa bapak kemari?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan tentang rapat nanti, dan juga ini adalah nama-nama dosen yang juga turut berpartisipasi dalam perayaan ini." ucap Retsu seraya memberikan beberapa carik kertas pada Kiyoteru.

"Baiklah,"

"Yah, baiklah. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, semoga berhasil." Dan dengan itu Retsu pun meninggalkan ruangan Kiyoteru.

Di dalam, Kiyoteru melihat-lihat kertas pemberian Retsu tadi. Dibacanya satu persatu nama yang tertera di sana, yang nantinya akan bekerja sama juga dengannya.

Namun ia terlihat terkejut saat matanya menemukan sebuah nama, nama orang yang telah melumpuhkan dan sekaligus membekukan hatinya.

Kiyoteru tersenyum pahit, "Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku mengingatnya, dia bahkan telah mencampakkanku semudah itu."

Ia meletakkan kertas-kertas itu dan keluar dari ruangannya untuk mencari udara segar.

Kertas itu masih menampakkan sebuah deretan tulisan yang membentuk sebuah nama, nama yang membuat Kiyoteru mengulang kembali ingatan pahitnya. Dan yang tertulis di sana adalah…

_[Megurine Luka, Koreografer]_

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

"Luka-san, nanti kita ada rapat dengan sutradara baru itu." ucap salah satu dosen kepada Luka.

"A-ah, iya…," Luka yang sedari tadi melamun pun tersadar akibat ucapan Luna, dosen yang memberi taunya tadi.

"Ini masih pagi Luka-san, kesambet baru tau rasa kau..," pesan Luna, Luka hanya tersenyum miring.

"Sudahlah Luna, panggil saja aku Luka. Kurasa kau juga kurang nyaman memanggilku dengan embel-embel _–san _seperti itu," ucap Luka, Luna menghela napas.

"Sejujurnya, aku memang tidak suka memanggilmu seakan kita baru kenal seperti itu Luka," ucap Luna.

"Yah, begitulah, padahal kita sudah berteman sejak SMA." tanggap Luka.

"Iya, sampai kau pndah ke Inggris dan tidak pernah memberiku kabar. 'Orang itu' sampai depresi kau tinggal ke Inggris," ceplos Luna, Luka yang sedari tadi tersenyum secara alami merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih dan sedikit tersirat penyesalan di sana.

Luna yang menyadari keanehan Luka itu segera menutup mulutnya.

"A-ah, Luka… maafkan aku…," ucapnya.

Luka menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa Luna, itu memang salahku. Dan aku pantas menerima akibatnya,"

Luna mendekat pada Luka dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Kecelakaan itu bukan karma Luka, semua itu secara alami terjadi. Dan itu semua juga bukan kesalahanmu," nasehat Luna.

Luka terdiam, Luna merasa canggung pada Luka dan merutuki kebodohanya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Luka…, kau membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah…," keluh Luna, Luka menghela napas pelan dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Luna. Aku keluar dulu untuk mencari udara segar, nanti rapat aku juga pasti datang," pamit Luka yang langsung berjalan menjauh.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 9 dan sesuai kesepakatan Rin dan Len akan bertanding di aula sekolah. Peraturannya gampang, mereka akan memainkan musik mereka dan penilaian akan bergantung pada banyaknya tepuk tangan.

Rin dan Len berdiri berhadapan di atas panggung dengan Len yang tersenyum mengejek dan Rin yang memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Sudah siap kalah nona?" ejek Len, Rin menggeram sedikit.

"Kita tidak akan tau sebelum memulainya," balas Rin, ia kemudian turun dari panggung, tak lupa juga dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Len sebelum turun.

Disisi lain, Kiyoteru sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman sambil merenung.

'_Jadi, Luka juga ada di sini…, seperti apa ya dia sekarang?'_ itulah salah satu ungkapan di pikiran Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya, yang menyebabkan ia tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya.

_**/Bruk/**_

"Aww…," rintih mereka, ya, mereka.

Sadar akan kebodohannya yang berjalan sambil melamun itu, Kiyoteru langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah," ucap orang itu seraya meraih tangan Kiyoteru untuk membantu tubuhnya berdiri.

Kiyoteru mematung. Suara lembutnya, mata sedalam lautnya, tubuhnya bahkan surai merah mudanya yang indah itu pun masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali dia ingat.

Kiyoteru membelalak sedikit, suaranya terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dan sepertinya keadaan orang di hadapannya pun tak jauh berbeda.

Entah berapa lama waktu terbuang yang mereka gunakan untuk saling tatap, sampai akhirnya sepatah kata, bukan, maksudku seutas nama terucap dari bibir mereka.

"Luka…,"

"Kiyo..,"

* * *

><p><strong>GBA a.k.a Gudang Bacodh Author:<strong>

Selese juga dah nih chap… =="

Errr, sih mo nulis lebih panjang buat chap ini, ( sih mo ampe RinLen) tapi ngga jadi..*nyengir*#damprated

Yah, mungkin chap *inosen fes*

Oke, bales ripiw dulu buat** Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**-chan

Yep, itu emang foto LukaKiyo~~

Ahh, ngga kok. jurusan Luka itu tari ngga mungkin dia ngajar musik, ^^"

Ehh, tapi bisa juga kubuat begitu kalau aku mampet ide.. *v*

Maap, belum bisa panjang… T^T

Tapi tenang chap 4 panjang kok~~

Oke, ma'achii Miki-chan~~

Ah, ada lagi… buat **Lynnenma**-chan!

Waa, author baru ya? Baru liat…#digaplok

Kupanggil Enma-chan aja ya? Biar ngga panjang"~~#disate

Hwaaaa, makachiii~~ seneng saia klo kmu suka~~

Ini lanjutannya~~ Ripiu lagi?

Ehh, ada **Shiney Moon**-chan juga ternyata!

Okaeri, Shiney-chan~~

Tanding'na dichap besok.. ^^"

Asli'na mau di chap ini tapi ngga jadi… *nyengir kuda*

Makasi, makasi, uda mau di fave! *sujud"*

Oke, dilanjut~~ ternyata Shiney-chan emang bener" 4l4y3rS sejati! ( ._.)a#digoreng

Nah, mind to ripiw lagi?

Yep, itu balesan ripiu'na~~ maap klo ngga memuaskan*nunduk*

Kritik, saran, flame, pujian(ngarep?) selalu diterima~~ klik aja tombol Review dibawah~~

I

I

I

I

V


	4. Chapter 4

**Preview Chapter:**

.

"Sudah siap kalah nona?"

.

"Kita tidak akan tau sebelum kita memulainya,"

.

"Luka…,"

.

"Kiyo…?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Heart Melody"**

**.**

**Pair: LenRin (Pastinya, yang lainnya tebak sendiri yah~)#hajared**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sampai dunia kiamat pun Utauloid, Vocaloid 1, 2, 3, ampe seratus pun nggak akan pernah jadi milik saia. TAT#pundung**

**.**

**Warning(s): **_**Music life**_**, rada ngga nyambung, typo(s), OOC(?), banyak **_**Crack pair**_**?, minim pendiskripsian, Lennya jadi agak gimana gitu.. =w="#ditampol dwwl!**

_**Don't Like?**_** Tombol back'na belom minggat kok~~ ^w^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

.

Rin sedang berjalan menuruni panggung, sementara Len sedang bersiap untuk memulai permainannya. Tepat saat Rin telah sampai di belakang panggung untuk menemui teman-temannya, tepat saat itu jugalah terdengar suara deheman Len dari _speaker_ yang ada di dekat Rin.

"Ehm,.." suara deheman itu sukses menarik berpuluh-tidak, maksudku beratus-ratus pasang mata yang ada di aula _Vocamusic, culture and art academy_ ini.

"Nah, Minna-san. Kali ini kami akan menampilkan sebuah lagu berjudul _'Fire Flower'_! ini adalah lagu baruku, semoga kalian menyukainya." ucap Len dari atas panggung disertai senyum lebarnya, yahh.. mungkin kalian berpikir Len tersenyum karena ia senang, 'kan?

Sayangnya tidak, Len tersenyum hanya untuk memanasi Rin, dan tentu saja untuk menarik hati para penonton di aula.

Rin yang sadar akan maksud sang saingan atau orang yang disebutnya** 'Shota Narsis Jelek nan Menjengkelkan'** itu, langsung menekuk wajahnya dan mengeluarkan aura yang membuat orang di sekitarnya menjaga jarak darinya.

Di atas panggung, Len mulai menyanyikan sebait lagunya diikuti dentingan _keyboard_ dari Piko, lalu dilanjutkan dengan berbunyinya alat musik lainnya.

* * *

><p>Disisi lain, Luka dan Kiyoteru yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya itu masih saling berpandangan dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.<p>

Sampai akhirnya, Kiyoteru mengerjapkan matanya dan cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luka.

Luka yang juga baru sadar bahwa yang di depannya itu benar-benar adalah cinta pertamanya yang gagal, langsung menunduk.

"Err, sepertinya tidak enak bila reunian disini, bagaimana kalau kita ke kafetaria saja?" ajak Kiyoteru, wajahnya memerah. Karena sajujurnya ia masih sangat mencintai Luka.

"Baiklah..," tanggap Luka.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Di kafetaria…)**

.

.

Luka dan Kiyoteru telah duduk di salah satu tempat duduk kafetaria, tempat duduk yang berada di barisan kedua dari pintu masuk dan mengarah langsung pada panggung yang ada disana. Tempat kesukaan mereka saat mereka masih berstatus murid di sana dulu.

Luka dan Kiyoteru masih sama-sama membisu, dengan Kiyoteru yang masih berlagak memasukan gula ke dalam kopinya padahal matanya sedang curi-curi pandang ke Luka. Dan dengan Luka tetap anteng menggenggam erat cangkir _cappuchino_-nya sambil menunduk.

"**Jadi…,"**

Mereka sama-sama terkejut, ternyata walaupun sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Kebiasaan mereka yang sering berbicara dengan _timing_ yang sama itupun belum kunjung terhapuskan.

"Err, kau duluan saja…," kata Kiyoteru, Luka menggeleng cepat dan berkata,

"Tidak, kau saja..," Kiyoteru menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau lupa prinsipku? _Ladiest first_," ucap Kiyoteru, Luka menghela napas dan menyerah. Karena ia sudah tau menyangkal Kiyoteru itu sama dengan mengikat air dengan tali, mustahil 100%.

"Errrr, baiklah… umm, bagaimana kau bisa di sini Kiyo?" tanya Luka. Kiyoteru menghela napas sejenak dan mengaduk kopinya.

"Aku ikut berpartisipasi dalam pesta perayaan 100 tahun sekolah." jawab Kiyoteru.

"Ohh,"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir kecil sang _koreografer_, ia belum menyiapkan bahan pembicaraan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Luka?" pertanyaan bodoh, ya itu benar.

"Ehh, seperti yang kau lihat kan? Aku baik-baik saja." ungkap Luka.

"Ohh, kupikir kau sedang tertekan atau apa.., habis raut wajahmu kelihatan sedang gelisah." ucap Kiyoteru, ia sedikit salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan bodohnya tadi.

Luka meminum _cappuchino_nya seteguk dan berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang,"

"Lalu bagaimana suamimu?" tanya Kiyoteru ketus, Luka tersenyum pahit.

'Ternyata dia masih mengingatnya.' batin Luka.

"Dia-" "Bruuuush,"

Buru-buru Kiyoteru mengelap mejanya yang tenodai oleh kopi yang baru saja ia semburkan. Kelihatannya ia memasukan terlalu banyak gula dan menjadikan kopinya terlalu manis.

"E-eh, maaf. Kau bilang apa?" tanya Kiyoteru, Luka menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak bilang apa-apa," ucap Luka. "Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah harus kembali untuk menyiapkan bahan rapat." lanjutnya.

Kemudian Luka mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Kurasa aku juga…," ucap Kiyoteru.

* * *

><p>Len menyeringai sambil melirik ke arah dimana Rin berada, seolah-olah ia mengejek Rin. Rin hanya mendengus kesal, ia ingin marah tapi permainan <em>band<em> Len juga telah memukau hatinya.

Rin mulai bingung… apakah ia bisa mengalahkan Len?

Len begitu prima dalam membawakan lagunya, apalagi semua teman Len dalam _band_ terlihat senang. 'Apakah… aku bisa?' itulah hal yang dipikirkan Rin saat ini.

"Hei! Ayo Rin, sampai kapan kau mau terus disana?" desis Meiko, ia juga tak ingin mengganggu penampilan _'Stupid Band'_ di sana.

"A-ah, iya…," balas Rin pelan.

"Kau kenapa Rin?" tanya Rui. Ia mulai menghampiri Rin, diikuti oleh Meiko dan Miki.

Rin mengeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Rui."

Meiko menyernyit, "Dari pagi kau aneh deh, Rin. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Rin menunduk, kemudian ia menceritakan apa yang menjadi pikirannya dari kemarin.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu seperti orang gila dari pagi?" celetuk Miki saat Rin sudah selesai bercerita.

"Miki!" bentak Rui pelan seraya menjitak puncak kepala Miki.

"Kenapa kau gelisah Rin? Kau lupa?" perkataan Meiko itu membuat Rin terheran.

"Kau masih punya kami, ingat? Kami akan selalu ada buatmu! Susah atau senang kita akan hadapi bersama! Kita sudah berjanji bukan?" Meiko tersenyum.

"Mei benar, kami akan selalu ada untukmu Rin," ucap Rui.

"Asal kau tidak curhat di tengah malam seperti Rui, aku siap untukmu!" celetuk Miki lagi, yang sukses membentuk gunung kembar di atas kepalanya.

"Aduh! Rui, sakiit!" rintih Miki sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Rui mendengus, "Itu salahmu!"

Rin dan Meiko tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Rui dan Miki itu.

"Ahem..," suara deheman itu sukses membuyarkan suasana menyenangkan Rin dkk.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian nona-nona, tapi sekarang sudah waktunya kalian." lanjut suara itu, yang ternyata adalah suara Rei sang _bassist_ dari _'Stupid Band'_.

Rin, Meiko, Miki dan Rui saling berpadangan dan tersenyum lalu mulai naik ke panggung.

"Saa, Minna-san! Kami dari departemen musik tradisional akan mempersembahkan sebuah aransement buatan kami. Mungkin jurusan kami memang tidak telalu diminati, namun aku hanya ingin kalian merasakan betapa indahnya musik tradisional itu. Semoga kalian menyukainya!" ucap Rin, ia tersenyum lebar, senyum tulus yang dari tadi tidak bisa ia pancarkan.

Rin menutup matanya dan memulai permainanya, petikan _shamisen_ itu begitu halus bahkan sampai membuat Len terpana.

Saat ini Rin bagaikan seorang malaikat yang sedang memainkan harpa di mata semua orang. Rin memulai permainan bait keduanya, petikannya mulai lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, lalu diikuti oleh permainan _Koto_(*) milik Rui dan _Shakuhachi_(*) Miki.

Pada pertengahan bait ketiga, Meiko mulai bergabung memainkan _Taiko_(*) miliknya seirama dengan Rin, Miki, dan Rui.

Semua itu berjalan lancar, para penonton tak luput para personil _Stupid Band_ itu dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan permainan mereka.

Tapi sebelum ada keberhasilan, pasti ada yang namanya kegagalan bukan?

Dan itulah yang terjadi, pada pertengahan bait kedelapan, tiba-tiba…

**/Ctak/**

Dawai _shamisen _Rin tiba-tiba terputus tanpa sebab, hal ini menyebabkan _Wind Flower_ yang adalah nama band Rin itu tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan mereka dan otomatis kalah.

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku…," ucap Rin saat mereka telah berada di luar aula sekolah.<p>

"Jika saja aku tidak-" "Sudahlah, Rin. Ini semua tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanmu kok," potong Rui.

"Tapi-" "Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, itu berarti kita harus lebih berhati-hati lain kali..," kali ini Miki-lah yang memotong ucapan Rin.

"Miki dan Rui benar~~" ucap Meiko dengan riangnya, Rin yang awalnya menunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memeluk ketiga temannya sekaligus.

"Terima kasih teman-teman!" sahut Rin, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah melakukan pencekikan pada teman-temannya.

"Ehem, " deheman itu langsung membuat Rin berwajah kecut dan melepaskan pelukannya, serta menghasilkan helaan napas lega dari Meiko, Miki dan Rui karena tidak harus bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa saat itu juga.

Ya, jika kalian tebak, maka tebakan pasti benar.. itu adalah suara dari seorang Kagamine Len.

"Apa?" tanya Rin ketus, Len memutar bola matanya.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu," Rin terdiam, ya.. ia ingat dengan jelas apa yang dimaksudkan Len.

"Aku mengerti, tidak perlu mengingatkanku." balas Rin acuh.

"Terserah apa katamulah," ucap Len, ia berjalan ke arah Rin dan berhenti sejenak.

"Permainanmu indah, jika senarmu tak putus mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku." bisik Len di telinga kanan Rin, Len kemudian berjalan lagi melewati Rin.

* * *

><p>"Ah, kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali Kiyo, masih ada 10 menit lagi untuk memulai rapat..," ucap Retsu, sang rektor yang telah duduk manis di ujung meja rapat.<p>

"Yah, sebagai pendatang baru aku harus disiplin, 'kan?" jawab Kiyoteru, Retsu tertawa renyah sambil memuji ketepatan waktu Kiyoteru.

Waktu terus berlalu, para dosen juga sudah mulai berdatangan, kecuali satu orang.

'**Tok, tok, tok,'**

"Maaf saya terlambat..," ucap seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang, Megurine Luka.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang duduk dan kita akan segera memulai rapat ini." aba-aba Retsu.

Luka mengangguk dan duduk di antara Luna dan Honne Dell, dosen dari departemen musik tradisional.

Kiyoteru yang duduk di hadapan Luka itu pun berusaha mengatur wajahnya agar menjadi sedatar mungkin, agar Luka tidak tau bahwa ia masih mencintainya dan menjaganya untuk tidak salah tingkah.

"Ahem, baiklah.., kita semua disini untuk membahas persiapan Pesta Perayaan 100 Tahun _Vocamusic, culture and art academy _ini." ucap Retsu yang mengawali rapat ini.

"Nah, seperti yang anda semua tahu. Untuk perayaan kali ini kita mengundang salah satu alumni sekolah ini yang telah berhasil di _Hollywood_, dia adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru-san. Dia akan menjadi sutradara sekaligus penulis naskah untuk drama musikal yang akan ditampilkan. Kiyoteru-san, silahkan perkenalkan diri anda." jelas Retsu.

Kiyoteru berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Salam kenal, saya Hiyama Kiyoteru, mohon bantuannya..," ucap Kiyoteru singkat, ia lalu duduk kembali dan Retsu pun memulai kembali perkataannya.

"Lalu, Kiyoteru-san, ini adalah Suiga Sora. Dia adalah penanggung jawab dari perayaan ini, jadi kau harus mewndapatkan persetujuan darinya dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu." kata Retsu, Kiyoteru mengangguk.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Suiga Sora, mohon bantuannya." ucap laki-laki itu singkat, ia menatap tajam Kiyoteru tapi diabaikan oleh yang ditatap.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bye<em>, Len!" teriak Kaito dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Bye,_ Kai!" balas Len. Len tersenyum tipis, ia baru selesai bekerja di _Owner café _atau yang sering disebut _Chataris_ oleh para anak muda disana. Sekarang ia ingin melakukan apa yang biasanya ia lakukan tiap malam.

Melihat orang yang disukainya…

"Kau kenapa lagi Rin?" tanya Gakupo, kakeknya.

Rin menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, kek. Aku hanya sedikit kecapaian,"

Gakupo menggeleng pasrah, "Terserah kau saja, asal jangan sampai permainan _shamisen_mu terganggu. Ingat, _shamisen_ itu bergantung pada ketajaman indramu. Kalau kau tidak sering latihan, kau tidak akan bisa bermain dengan baik." jelas Gakupo.

Rin mengangguk mengerti, ia sudah puluan-bahkan ribuan kali diceramahi hal seperti itu oleh Gakupo.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, tiba-tiba _handphone_ Rin berbunyi.

Rin yang saat itu baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidurnya itu langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" sapa Rin tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hai, Rin. Apa kabar, sayang?" balas seseorang di seberang telepon Rin, Rin terdiam sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat suara siapakah yang ia dengar sekarang.

"Hei, Rin? Kau masih di sana sayang?" kata orang itu, Rin masih terdiam.

"Kejam sekali kau melupakan ayahmu tercinta ini…," keluh orang di seberang telepon Rin, Rin menganga.

"Hah? AYAH!"

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>pip,'<strong>_

"Halo?" Lily mengangkat _handphone_nya.

"Apa kabar Lily?" tanya orang di sebrang telepon Lily, suara seorang wanita. Wanita yang adalah istri dari orang yang paling dibencinya.

"Ada apa, Miriam?" tanya Lily dingin.

"Tidak.., aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Miriam.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi," balas Lily.

"Aku mohon, sekali ini saja Lily. Ini terakhir kalinya aku menghubungimu..," jawab Miriam, suaranya terdengar agak parau seperti akan menangis.

Mendengar suara Miriam itu, Lily menjadi sedikit kasihan. Miriam yang semasanya selalu tegar dalam menghadapi apapun itu… menangis?

Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Lily kembali berbicara, "Baiklah..,"

* * *

><p>Sekarang, di sinilah Len. Di sanggar tari sekolahnya, untuk apa ia kemari?<p>

Tentu saja untuk melihat orang yang disukainya.

Di dalam, terlihat sesosok wanita bersurai merah muda yang sedang berusaha menarikan tari _ballet_. Cahaya sanggar yang remang-remang itupun tak jua menghilangkan pesona yang dipancarkan olehnya.

Tapi sebanyak apapun ia mencoba, tariannya selalu kaku dan tidak indah. Itulah pendapat Megurine Luka, sang penari.

Len tersenyum melihat orang yang disukainya masih ada disana, dia senang ketika melihat Luka menari. Rasanya dadanya menjadi hangat.

Tiba-tiba Luka terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir.

"Aduh..," erangnya.

Len yang kaget bercampur khawatir itupun langsung menghampiri Luka dan melihat kakinya yang terkilir.

"Kau pasti terjatuh karena pencahayaan disini kurang," kata Len kalem, Luka sedikit gusar.

"Kenapa kau disini? Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujar Luka sedikit kasar, Len tidak mendengarkan Luka dan terus mengobati kakinya. Sebenarnya Luka merasa risih tapi Len sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

* * *

><p><strong>GBA:<strong>

Okeeeeey, kali ini chap 4 sampe sini saja yaa~~

Kurang panjang kah? Ato kepanjangan? Hweeee, maaap…. T^T

Oh iya lupa! Maaf ya buat **Chaos seth-**san, balasan reviewmu ngga ada di chap kemarin karena aku juga baru liat reviewmu setelah aku publish chap.. jadi maaf ini balasannya…

Saya? Saya nulis cerita kok, bukan fanfict.. ._.#hah?

Tapi ma,avhii … anda suka kan? ^^"

Kalo anda mau tenar, ngga gini caranya.. ==" bikin fict aja… nanti saya liat, pasti saya puji ko kalo karya anda itu bagus…

Oke kukira itu saja, terima kasih reviewnya. Dan juga lain kali kalo review jangan cuma bilang fict ini sampah doang, ya? Kasih tau saya salah saya di mana, siapa tau saya bisa memperbaikinya, oke? Ini balasan pertama dan terakhir saia, jadi silahkan anda flame lagi juga gpp, percuma juga nge-flame saia.. =_="

* * *

><p>Weeh, cepet ya ripiu kali ini… 5 orang dalem semalam… keren… *.*<p>

Kubales~~ yang pertama buat **Miki Abaddonia Lucifen-**chan lagi~~

Ehh? Penasaran? Hwaaa, kupikir bakal membosankan~~*loncat" girang*

Itu ada di atas~~ hubungan? Apaaaa yaaaa? Sudah dapat hint kah dari chap ini?

Chapter selanjutnya datang~~ itu soalku try out dari sekolah yang diprediksi keluar, karena bingung mo kasi soal apa jadinya kumasukin kesini deh~~*curcol

* * *

><p>Lalu ada <strong>Yuu-Zai Baka,<strong> hai Yuuki-chi~~

Habis Gakupo kan yang paling Japannese banget, jadi ya gitu deh(?)… ( .-.)

Ehh? Iya kah? Aku ngga sadar… lagipula aku nulis sesuai mood.. klo baik pasti baik, klo ngga ya…

Mungkin bener kata guruku b.i.. 'kematangan usia dan pikiran seseorang itu pasti mempengaruhi tulisannya…'

Tapi keliatan'na iru ngga berlaku buat saia.. =3=

Ma'achii uda di fave! *sujud"*

* * *

><p>Nah, ada lagi dari <strong>Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan nga login.<strong>

Ngga papa~ yang penting ini sempet ripiu~~ wlopun cuma ripiu biasa(?)~~

Ehh? Iya kah? Ahh, biarin deh… lagi males cek typo.. =3=

Ma'achii~~ met jadi feminine(?)~~

* * *

><p>Ah! Ada <strong>Rani Konako-<strong>chan~~

Ma'achii~ ini uda lanjut~~

Ahh, uda kubaca.. *innocent face*

Udahlah biarin aja Rani-chan… ngga penting juga dibahas.. ^^"

* * *

><p>Nah, untuk <strong>Ordinary reader<strong>~~~

Iya, punya akun ato ngga, ngga masalah kok, ^^

Tenang, cerita ini akan terus berlanjuuut~~

Udahlah ngga usah dipikirin.. capek" sndri nanti klo dipikirin.. ^^

* * *

><p>Ehhh? Ada <strong>Shiney Moon<strong>-chan lagi~~

Kali ini ngga login yah? .-.

Et dah, tak masalah~

Mereka memang mantan~~

Wkwkwkwk, aku mala seneng Shiney-chan $l4y~#apaan-she?

Ini apdet~ jadi tetep alay yach~~ XP*dough*

Hmm, ku kira itu saja..

* * *

><p>Ah iya! Ini penjelasan untuk chapter ini~~<p>

**NOTE:**

(*)** Koto**: Koto adalah alat musik mirip kecapi, biasanya dimainkan pada peranyaan musik istana. Badan koto terbuat dari kayu paulownia yang dilubangi bagian dalamnya dan memiliki 13 dawai. Antara bagian badan dan dawai ada 'JI' sebagai penyangga dawai, jika 'JI' ini digeser maka hasil suaranya pun akan ikut berubah.

(*) **Sakuhachi**: Sakuhachi adalah alat musik tiup tradisional Jepang yang terbuat dari bambu, bentuk sakuhachi ini hampir sama seperti seruling hanya saja sakuhachi cuma punya empat lubang dan satu lubang dibagian belakangnya. Cara mainnya mirip seruling kok, cuma kalo seruling biasanya menyamping kalau sakuhachi ini kedepan.

(*) **Taiko**: Taiko adalah sebutan untuk drum Jepang, dahulu taiko ini digunakan dalam perang untuk menjaga daerah kekuasaan dari musuh dan menyampaikan perintah pada pejuang. Taiko memiliki banyak jenis, contohnya: Nagado-daiko(taiko yang badannya panjang), Tsukeshime-daiko(taiko yang terbuat dari kulit sapi yang dibentangkan diatas cincin" besi dan dijepit disekitar badan yang lebih kecil) selain itu juga ada Okedo-daiko, Uchiwa-daiko, Hira-daiko dan juga O-daiko. Biasanya alat musik ini dimainkan dalam ansambel tradisional Jepang Noh, Gagaku, dan Kabuki.

(*)** Bachi**(sebenarnya ada di chap kemarin, tapi lupa*nyengir*): Bachi adalah alat petik yang digunakan untuk memetik shamisen(seperti fungsi pick pada gitar). Biasa'na terbuat dari gading gajah atau tanduk hewan.(Cuma untuk Rin, dia pakai Shinnai Shamisen jadi metiknya pake kuku jari)

* * *

><p>Hmmm, kurasa itu aja..<p>

Tata minna~~ sampe jumpa chap depan~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Preview Chapter:**

.

"Permainanmu indah, jika senarmu tak putus mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku."

.

"Hah? AYAH!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Heart Melody"**

**.**

**Pair: LenRin (Pastinya, yang lainnya tebak sendiri yah~)#hajared**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sampai dunia kiamat pun Utauloid, Vocaloid 1, 2, 3, ampe seratus pun nggak akan pernah jadi milik saia. TAT#pundung**

**.**

**Warning(s): **_**Music life**_**, rada ngga nyambung, typo(s), OOC(?), banyak **_**Crack pair**_**?, minim pendiskripsian, Lennya jadi agak gimana gitu.. =w="#ditampol dwwl!**

_**Don't Like?**_** Saya sarankan untuk MENEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' SEGERA. Oke?~~ ^w^**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pagi yang cerah.. burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya memanggil sang matahari…

Ahh, damainya~~ sayang keadaan ini tidak berlaku untuk salah satu teman kita..

.

Ya, entah kenapa hari ini Rin terlihat suram sekali padahal cuaca di luar sangat cerah?

.

.

Oh, yah… aku lupa bahkan kalau mulai hari ini Rin akan menjalani hari-hari bak di nerakanya.

"Hei, Rin… kau kenapa lagi sih?" tanya Meiko yang bergidik ngeri saat merasakan aura Rin.

Rin menoleh ke arah Meiko dengan tatapan yang… yahh… seperti campuran antara ngantuk, kesal, sedih, atau apalah itu yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang..

Dan dengan suara lemas(yang lebih dianggap _horror_ oleh Meiko) Rin berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Meiko menghela napas pelan dan lebih memilih untuk menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk mereka berdua.

.

Ah, aku lupa bilang.. saat ini Rin sedang ada di rumah Meiko untuk mengerjakan tugas presentasi mereka.

.

Rin duduk di kursi meja belajar Meiko dengan menopang dagu, ia merasa bosan untuk ke kampus. Bukan…, bukan karena jadwalnya atau teman-temannya, tapi karena mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi pesuruh orang yang paling menjengkelkan untuknya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Meiko masuk dan memberikan secangkir teh lemon pada Rin, setidaknya untuk membuat sahabatnya itu lebih tenang. Kemudian ia sendiri duduk di atas kasur dan meminum tehnya.

"Hei, Mei.., apa menurutmu permainanku kemarin terlalu kasar?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

Meiko meletakkan cangkirnya di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berpita putih itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanya Meiko, Rin menghela napas.

"Hanya bertanya saja," suara Rin terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa bagi Meiko.

"Tidak juga, gimana yah? Kau hanya terlalu terburu-buru kemarin," ucap Meiko.

"Begitu…, ya?" Rin kembali menopang dagunya.

Meiko menautkan alisnya, geregetan melihat sikap Rin ini.

"Hauff, daripada kau lemes-lemesan, renung-renungan, galau-galauan di sini, lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang." Ucap Meiko.

"Malas," tanggap Rin cepat.

"Uwooo, tumben _Miss_ tepat waktu kita malas untuk berangkat~~" goda Meiko, sedangkan Rin mengirimkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Meiko.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau berangkat ke kampus karena mata kuliahmu akan dimulai dua jam lagi. Lebih baik curhat pada Miki atau Rui saja, mereka pasti bisa membantumu!" ucap Meiko saat ia telah mendorong Rin keluar dari rumahnya, sedangkan yang didorong hanya mengumpat dalam hati.

~xxx~

"Hei, Len." panggil Rei saat pemuda _honey blonde_ yang dipanggilnya itu telah selesai menyetel gitarnya.

"Apa?" jawab Len asal, ia terus memetik gitarnya, mencoba menemukan nada yang pas.

"Swebenearnywa, kwau adha ahpha dengahn Kaghanehmwi-san?" (Baca: Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dengan Kaganemi-san?) ucap Kaito dengan mulut penuh es krim.

Len mendongak menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hah? Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Len, teman-temannya saling berpandangan satu sama lain sampai Piko membuka suaranya.

"Karena sepertinya Kaganemi-san kesal sekali padamu, kali aja kau ada masalah dengannya?" ucap Piko.

"Ohh, tidak, aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa dengannya. Aku dan dia hanya punya suatu taruhan dan dia kalah, itu saja." tanggap Len.

"Apa soal pertandingan kemarin?" tanya Rei.

Len mengangkat bahunya seraya berkata, "Kalian tebak saja sendiri,"

Setelah itu Len membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan ruang musik _modern_.

~xxx~

"Apa maksudmu menolak semua rencana yang kususun, hah?" sambar seseorang lelaki berambut coklat pada lelaki berambut hitam berkaca mata di depannya.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu membanting kertas-kertas yang dibawanya ke meja pria hitam itu dengan keras, namun reaksi pria berambut hitam itu hanya memandang sang pria coklat dengan pandangan datar.

"Rencana yang kau susun itu pasaran, aku akan merombaknya lagi." ucap pria hitam alias Kiyoteru.

Sang pria coklat alias Suiga Sora, atau Sora lebih singkatnya, menggeram kesal. Ia menatap Kiyoteru tajam.

"Setidaknya kau harus meminta pendapatku dulu sebelum melakukan ini, kau lupa aku itu penanggung jawab acara ini. Kau harus meminta persetujuanku dulu," kata Sora.

Kiyoteru mengangkat sebelah alisnya berlagak seperti anak kecil yang polos, tapi tatapan itu justru membuat Sora naik darah karena Kiyoteru seperti mengejeknya.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada Retsu-san kok, dia bilang aku boleh melakukan apapun yang kumau. Kalau kau ragu, tanyakan saja padanya." ucap Kiyoteru.

Sora menghela napas kasar, ia terlihat sangat kesal kepada Kiyoteru.

"Baiklah, sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, bukan? Kalau begitu aku akan keluar sebentar," ucap Kiyoteru, setelah itu terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Sigh, dia benar-benar merepotkan… Lihat saja kau nanti, akan kubalas." kata Sora pelan.

~xxx~

"Huwaaaaaaa! Meiko gila ah! Aku kan malas…." keluh Rin saat ia telah sampai di kampusnya.

"Sekarang mencari Rui ataupun Miki pun percuma, mereka pasti ada kelas sekarang..," karena bingung mau ngapain, Rin akhirnya memilih untuk singgah di kafetaria sebentar.

Ia membeli satu gelas _orange_ jus dan satu toples kecil kue kering, karena ia tahu bahwa hari ini akan jadi hari paling lama untuknya.

"Lebih baik aku ke ruang musik saja, daripada harus berputar-putar sekolah layaknya anak terlantar," ucap Rin pada dirinya sendiri, Ia pun segera bergegas menuju ruang musik umum.

Ya, kampus Rin memiliki tiga buah ruang musik. Ruang musik untuk departemen tradisional, _modern,_ dan umum.

Ruang musik umum ini merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak ruangan yang tidak terpakai di akademi ini, karena kita semua juga tahu bahwa setiap departemen sudah mempunyai ruangan sendiri-sendiri.

Tak lama, Rin telah sampai di ruang musik, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah _Grand Piano_ yang ada di tengah ruangan tersebut dan duduk di kursi yang sepasang dengan _Grand Piano _tersebut.

"Piano ini masih sama seperti yang dulu," ucap Rin seraya mengelus tuts demi tuts _Grand Piano_ itu.

"Padahal aku sudah dua semester tidak menyentuh piano ini lagi," lanjutnya.

Rin mulai menekan-nekan tuts piano tersebut dengan lembut, ia memainkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang diciptakan ibunya dan dimainkan ibunya, hanya untuknya, _Lycieratia_.

Lagu itu mengalun lembut, Rin memainkan lagu itu dengan penuh perasaan. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba mengingat kenangan-kenangannya.

~x~x~x~

"_Rin mau tidak Mama memainkan piano ini?"_

"_Mau~ Rin mau sekali, Ma!"_

"_Kalau begitu, sini duduk di pangkuan Mama, Mama akan memainkan lagu ini untuk Rin,"_

"_Lagunya indah sekali, Ma!"_

"_Hei, lagu ini belum selesai,"_

"_Tapi ini memang indah sekali,"_

~x~X~x~

"Mama…," gumam Rin, air matanya mulai mengintip lagi di sudut matanya, bersiap kapan saja untuk meluncurkan diri.

~x~X~x~

"_Rin mau Mama ajarkan lagu ini?"_

"_Mau! Mau sekali! Apa boleh?"_

"_Tentu saja, sayang."_

~x~x~x~

"Mama…," Rin mulai menitikan air matanya, mengingat Mamanya benar-benar membuat Rin selalu menangis.

Ia begitu menyayangi Mamanya hingga ia dulu bahkan hampir berkeinginan untuk menyusul Mamanya.

Tapi tentu saja ia tak sebodoh itu, bukan?

Jika ia menyusul Mamanya, pasti Mamanya akan sedih. Dan Rin tidak mau melihat Mamanya sedih.

"Mama… Aku rindu Mama…," gumam Rin lagi.

~xxx~

**Len POV**

Sigh, mereka semua kenapa sih?

Menatapku seakan aku penjahat kelas dunia saja..

Aku berjalan keluar ruang musik _modern_, aku ingin menyegarkan pikiran sejenak.

Aku pergi ke kafetaria sebentar, membeli segelas _Banana split _ukuran jumbo dan setoples kecil _cookies_. Aku membelinya untuk cemilan nanti, karena aku malas untuk ikut kelas selanjutnya.

Aku berjalan menuju atap, tempat favoritku selain di bukit belakang sekolah. Hari ini aku memilih atap untuk tempat kabur, karena jika aku pergi ke bukit aku pasti akan ditemukan oleh para _fans_ku yang berisik itu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju tangga yang mengarah ke atap, untuk sampai di tangga itu aku harus melewati beberapa ruangan yang tak terpakai namun sangat luas itu. Contoh saja ruang musik umum, klub catur, dan ruang teater _Paradise_.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ruangan itu disebut teater surga padahal ruangan itu tidak pernah terpakai. Untuk ruangan musik umum sih, kalian tau sendiri bukan kalau setiap jurusan di akademi ini memiliki ruangan masing-masing? Jadi deh ruangan itu termasuk dalam kategori jarang terpakai, tapi aku kagum, setiap aku lewat di sana alat musik di sana sangatlah lengkap dan bersih.

Eh? Kenapa jadi ngomongin ruang musik umum? Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal ruang musik umum… kenapa aku mendengar sebuah melodi dari sana ya?

Karena penasaran, aku mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruang musik umum itu…

Eh? Bukannya itu si Kaganemi?

Aku mencoba membuka pintu ruang ini dengan pelan, tentu saja agar Kaganemi itu tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Melodi ini indah sekali… aku tidak percaya ia bisa memainkan piano dengan seindah ini.

"Mama…," Eh? Dia menggumamkan sesuatu?

"Mama… Aku rindu Mama…," ia bergumam lagi…, memangnya ada apa dengan Mamanya?

Setelah gumaman itu, Kaganemi berhenti memainkan pianonya dan mengelap apapun itu yang ada di matanya.

Eh? Selesaikah?

Setelah itu ia berbalik dan menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ka-Kagamine… kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Mati aku!

* * *

><p><strong>GBA~~:<strong>

HOREEEEE~~

Akhir'na chap 5 ini selese juga~~

Maap lama Minna-san… m(_ _)m

Yahh, karena sepertinya di chap ini tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan…

Langsung balas ripiu aja yah~ saia lagi malas nulis nama lengkapnya jadi panggilan aja ya~ *nyengir*#dilempar

* * *

><p>Pertama buat… <strong>Toki-<strong>chan~~

Emang kudu gitu biar alurnya bisa jalan… ^^"

LenxLuka…? Ada ya? *muka-bloon*#dilemparin sandal

Tunggu aja chap selanjut'na biar lebih jelas! Oke~

Ini dah APDET~~

* * *

><p>Kedua buat <strong>Kuro<strong>-pyon~~ Mikan-chi'na ilang mulu sii.. =="

EAAAAAAA! NGAKU DONG KALO BERJIWA COWO!#dihajar ampe sekarat

Oke abaikan, ah, iya nanti di chap depan kalo ada lagi bakal kuperbaikin. ._.

Tunggu tanggal maen'na entar juga tau sendiri~~

Oiko'na bentaran yak? Masi In-progress~~

INI DAH APDETT~~

* * *

><p>Hmm, ini buat <strong>anon<strong>-san… ._.

Anda liat GBA chap satu ngga? Kalo ngga saia sarankan buat liat dulu…

Di sana saia uda bilang kan kalo **"fict ini didasarkan pada salah satu drama korea yang…"**

Syukurlah kalo anon-san tau, di sana juga uda saya bilang **"Dan pastinya drama itu juga bukan milikku,"**

Itu juga sebagai pengganti Disclaimer, maaf kalo anon-san tersinggung ato apa..

Kalo anda ngga mau baca juga ngga papa kok, saia kan ngga maksa anda oke? =w=

Kalo anda menganggap saia plagiat juga apa boleh buat, itu terserah anda…

Karena ini baru **AWAL,** belum chap terakhir…

* * *

><p>Ah, ini buat <strong>Miki-<strong>chan~~

Belom tentu loch~~

Liat aja chap selanjutnya oke?

Ini dah APDET~

* * *

><p>Ehh? Ada <strong>Rani-<strong>chan~

Telat juga ngga papa, cerita'na kan ngga minggat kemana-mana~~ ^^

Ini dah lanjut~~

Oke, Makasii ripiu'na~~

* * *

><p>Ah, ada reviewers baru ya? Kupanggil <strong>Aika-<strong>chan aja ya?

Ini uda lanjut kok, ^^

Makasii review'na~~

* * *

><p>Ahh? Ini buat <strong>Kyon Kuroblack<strong>, kupanggil Kyon-san aja ya?

Makasii ini dah apdet kok ^^

* * *

><p>Mm, ada lagi? buat <strong>Vines-san<strong>...

iyaa, ini emang berdasarkan drama korea itu... ^^

tapi jalan cerita'na akan kubuat 'agak' berbeda kok, ^^"

* * *

><p>yang terakhir buat <strong>anon<strong>-san lagi...

anono-san kedua ya? ini dah lanjut kok, ^^

* * *

><p>Oke, kurasa ngga ada yang perlu kusampaikan lagi, arigachuu Minna~~ bole minta ripiu lagi?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Preview Chapter:**

.

"Lihat saja kau nanti, akan kubalas."

.

"Mama… Aku rindu Mama…,"

.

"Ka-Kagamine… kenapa kau ada di sini?"

.

Mati aku!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Heart Melody"**

**.**

**Pair: LenRin (Pastinya, yang lainnya tebak sendiri yah~)#hajared**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sampai dunia kiamat pun Utauloid, Vocaloid 1, 2, 3, ampe seratus pun nggak akan pernah jadi milik saia. TAT#pundung**

**.**

**Warning(s): **_**Music life**_**, rada ngga nyambung, typo(s), OOC(?), banyak **_**Crack pair**_**?, minim pendiskripsian, Lennya jadi agak gimana gitu.. =w="#ditampol dwwl!**

_**Don't Like?**_** Saya sarankan untuk MENEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' SEGERA. Oke?~~ ^w^**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Akhirnya kau datang, Lily…," ucap seorang wanita setengah baya kepada Lily.

"Sudahlah, Miriam. Cepat katakan apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin memintaku kemari?" ucap Lily dingin.

"Kau jahat sekali, begini-begini aku masih sahabatmu loh…," ucap Miriam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Lily tersenyum tipis, "Yah, ingat umur juga kali Miriam. Udah nggak cocok tuh," sindir Lily.

Miriam tertawa kecil, "Iya, iya,"

Lily tersenyum, ini seperti kembali ke masa kuliahnya. Dimana ia, Leon, Miriam, Ann, dan _'orang itu'_ menjadi sahabat dan bercanda bersama.

"Sudahlah, bercandanya nanti saja, sekarang apa yang membuatmu memanggilku kemari," ucap Lily, wajah Miriam berubah sendu.

"Sekarang, Al sedang berada di rumah sakit… ia sudah ada di penghujung hidupnya, Lily," jelas Miriam, wajah Lily berubah masam.

"Kenapa kau sebut-sebut pria kurang ajar itu di hadapanku lagi, Miriam?" ucap Lily sarkastis.

Ya, Lily memang paling tidak senang mengingat _'orang itu'_. Orang yang telah merebut apa yang paling berharga untuknya.

"Dia hanya punya satu permintaan, Lily." ucap Miriam, Lily mendengus.

"Apa yang berhubungan dengannya sudah tidak ada urusannya lagi denganku." Mata Miriam tiba-tiba mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ini permintaan terakhirnya Lily… Aku mohon…," pinta Miriam, Lily terdiam.

Lily sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyangkut pautkan diri sendiri dengan masalah Al, tapi jika sahabatnya meminta dengan sangat begini? Apakah ia tega?

"Apa permintaan terakhirnya?" tanya Lily setelah ia lama terdiam.

Miriam tersenyum, "Permintaannya adalah…,"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Hai, Luka… Sendirian saja?" sapa Luna, Luka yang sedari tadi tengah santai-santai meminum coklat panasnya itupun tersentak kaget.

"Luna! Jangan mengagetkanku!" sentak Luka.

Luna nyengir, "Maaf, maaf… Habis tumben kau jam segini disini? Sendirian lagi, ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja..," ucap Luka sambil melihat sekeliling kafetaria kampus.

"Kau masih mengingat kenangan kita semua ya?" tanya Luna, Luka tersenyum kecil.

"Aku masih ingat, di sini… aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, bukan? Tempat yang paling utama untuk kita kunjungi, dan juga tempat di mana kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ritsu. Benarkan?" kenang Luka, wajah Luna memerah.

"K-kau masih mengingat hal memalukan itu?" ucap Luna, ia melihat ke samping agar Luka tidak menyadari ronaan di pipinya.

Tapi sia-sia saja, Luka sudah tahu bahwa Luna _blushing_. Ah, dia jadi ingin menggoda sahabatnya itu…

"Tapi sayang, Ritsu melamarmu bukan di tempat ini ya?" goda Luka, ia mengedipkan matanya jahil ke arah Luna.

Luna yang kesalpun mengambil sekotak tisu yang berada di dekatnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Luka.

"Aduh..," rintih Luka saat kotak tisu itu tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Itu salahmu," kesal Luna, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi tempat ini 'kan, tempat di mana Kiyo menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Juga… tempat ia mengambil ciuman pertamamu 'kan?" ucap Luna kesal, Luka menundukkan kepalanya.

Oh, Luna…. Kelihatannya kau mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi…

"Ya…, Dan tempat pertama kali dia bertemu denganku… Menyapaku… Ah, masa lalu…," ucap Luka seraya tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Len POV**

.

Mati akuuuuuuuu! Len. Kau. Bodoh. Sekaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Sekarang Kaganemi itu memandangku seakan aku menguntitnya… Huwaaaaaaaa!

"Kenapa kau di sini, Kagamine?" tanya Kaganei lagi, kini wajah kagetnya sudah kembali kesemula.

Aku terdiam, entah sekarang sudah sepucat apa wajahku…

"A-aku..,"

Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Oh ayooolahh Leeen? Kau bukan penakut…

"A-aku hanya…," Kaganemi memiringkan kepalanya, kelihatannya dia heran.

"Hanya apa?"

Aku kemudian berdehem, mencoba menormalkan keadaan batinku sekarang.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan menuju ke atap tadi," ucapku, Kaganemi memandangku curiga.

Aduh…, jangan bilang dia mau menuduhku aneh-aneh…

"Kau tidak menguntitku 'kan?" tanyanya curiga.

_JLEDEEER_

"A-apa maksudmu! Tentu saja tidak!" bantahku.

Kaganemi masih saja menatapku curiga.

Oh, Tuhan..

"Aku ingin ke atap tadi, tapi saat aku menyusuri lorong ini menuju tangga, aku mendengar sebuah melodi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melihat siapa yang menggunakan ruangan tidak terpakai ini, ternyata kau." sanggahku, tapi itukan kenyataan!

Kaganemi menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi di sini cuma kau 'kan yang ada?"

Aku mengangguk, ia menghela napas lega.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku, jujur aku heran dengan sikap anak ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ucapnya dingin.

Lah? Ini anak kenapa lagi?

"Katakan padaku, ada apa?" desakku.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa ya tidak ada apa-apa," bantahnya.

Bisa kurasakan sepertinya sudah ada perempatan yang terbentuk di kepalaku.

Bagaimana cara membuat anak ini bicara ya? Hmmm…

Oh! Aku ingat.

"Katakan padaku ada apa. Ini perintah." aku menekan setiap kata dalam ucapanku ini, dia mengerutkan keningnya.

Tapi sebelum dia sempat membuka mulutnya, aku buru-buru menyanggahnya,

"Taruhan kemarin, ingat? Aku ini Tuanmu~"

Dia menepuk dahinya keras, seperti frustasi mengingat taruhannya ini.

Hahahaha, dia harus terima resikonya, dia duluan yang menantangku bukan?

Oke, karena aku sudah ingat, aku akan membuatmu 'cukup' menderita hari ini Kaganemi… Khekhekhe

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Rin POV**

**.**

Ya Kami-samaaaaaaa, belum cukup kah Engkau membuatku menderita kemarin?

Apakah sekarang kau akan membuatku lebih menderita lagi? Huwaaaaaaa, Rui, Miki…

DI MANA KALIAN SAAT SAHABAT KALIAN INI BERTEMU DENGAN IBLIS SEPERTI INI!

Oke, sepertinya meraung-raung seperti ini juga tidak penting sekarang.

Aku memandang Kagamine yang sedang tersenyum licik ke arahku.

Ahh, dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuatku menderita.

Hiks, hiks, seseorang… tolong aku dari iblis neraka satu ini… hiks, hiks…

"A-apa?" ucapku, aku melangkah mundur ke belakang.

Kagamine yang masih tersenyum seram itu pun juga ikut berjalan maju ke arahku.

Kami-sama… DIA mau apa lagi dariku!

"Aku ingin…," ucap Kagamine dengan nada yang terdengar… errr… _seductive_?

Di-dia mau ngapain sih? Dapat kurasakan wajahku terasa sangat panas mendengar nada Kagamine itu.

Aku terus berjalan ke belakang, selangkah demi selangkah… Tapi Kagamine juga sama, ia berjalan maju selangkah demi selangkah, memojokkanku.

Tapi… kenapa punggungku dingin ya? Seperti… menabrak sesuatu?

Aku melirik ke belakang…

SIIIIIIALAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!

Kenapa disini ada tembok segala sih?

"Kenapa Rinny?" tanya Kagamine, masih dengan nada yang sama dan _smirk_ yang sama.

Wajahku terasa sangat panas, Kagamine menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kananku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Oh, dan tak lupa juga ia menaruh salah satu lututnya diantara kedua kakiku.

Kami-sama… DIA mau apa dengankuuuuuu?

"M-mau apa kau?" sentakku, ia mengunci semua ruang gerakku, jadi bagaimana aku bisa kabur?

Aku mengarahkan kepalaku kesamping, aku tidak mau wajahku kebakaran hanya karena iblis ini… Eh, tapi? Kenapa wajahku panas saat aku bersama Kagamine ya?

AKU. TIDAK. MUNGKIN. MENYUKAI. SHOTA. IBLIS. INI. KAN?

Kagamine makin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, kini napasnya sudah sangat terasa di pipiku. Aku kemudian menutup mataku erat-erat, Kagamine menggunakan satu tangannya untuk meraih daguku dan membuatku mengarah pada wajahnya yang sudah-sangat-amat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Aku mau kau…,"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Normal POV**

.

.

"Wow, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama aku tidak kesini? Banyak sekali yang berubah," ucap seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang pucat setibanya ia di _lobby_ bandara.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berambut biru agak panjang berpakaian _buttler_ berwarna hitam dengan dasi hitam itu menyapa sang pria.

"Selamat siang, saya sudah menantikan anda, Tuan." ucap pelayan itu.

"Terima kasih, Taya. Sudah lama ya?" ucap sang pria seraya berjalan mendekati sang pelayan.

"Saya baru saja datang Tuan, apakah tuan ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Taya, sang pelayan.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi putriku dulu," ucap sang pria, Taya mengangguk dan menuntun sang Tuan ke mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Setelah sampai, Taya membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Tuannya masuk. Sang pria tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Taya membungkuk sopan, "Itu sudah kewajiban saya, Tuan."

Sang pria memutar kepalanya, "Setidaknya panggil saja namaku, kenapa tuan-tuan terus dari tadi?"

"Maafkan saya," ungkap Taya, pria itu mengangguk dan Taya mulai memasuki mobil.

"Kemana, Tuan?" tanya Taya, pria itu mendengus.

"_Vocamusic, culture, and art academy,_" ucap pria itu kesal, sang pelayan tertawa kecil.

"Baik, Kaganemi Leon-sama." ucapnya, sebelum mengendarai mobil itu keluar area bandara.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ahh, Kiyoteru. Lama tak berjumpa?" sapa Rion, Tone Rion sang pemilik _'Owner Café'._

Kiyoteru tertawa, "Rion, aku kan kemarin sudah kemari."

Rion tertawa kecil, "Ah iya, aku memang sudah agak pikun."

Kiyoteru duduk di hadapan Rion dan memesan sebuah _sherry_, setidaknya sedikit _sherry_ bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Rion mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian ia memberikan pesanan Kiyoteru.

"Pesananmu," ucap Rion.

Kiyoteru menerima pesanannya dan meminumnya seteguk.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau meminum minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi seperti _sherry_?" tanya Rion khawatir.

Yah, bagi Rion, Kiyoteru sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Rion. Hanya teringat masa lalu," ucap Kiyoteru pelan.

Rion tersenyum miris.

Ya, dia tahu… Sangat tahu penderitaan yang dialami adiknya itu.

Sebuah masa lalu indah yang disusun adiknya bersama pujaan hatinya, tetapi tiba-tiba harus hancur berkeping-keping karena sang pujaan hati.

Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan…

"Kenapa kau harus mengingat masa lalumu itu lagi, Kiyo?" tanya Rion pelan, ia sedih jika melihat adiknya itu kehilangan semangat seperti ini.

"Karena… Aku bertemu dengannya lagi,"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**GBA~~**

Eap, segini aja dulu untuk chapter ini~

Pendek yah? Saia emang ngga pandai bikin chapter panjang", pasti nanti di tengah" keputus… =3=

Jadi saia lebih milih pendek" tapi cepet…

Saia pingin cepet" nyelesein fic ini , biar cepet apdet multichap baru~~

Oke, bales ripiu yea?~~

* * *

><p>Pertama buat <strong>Kuro-<strong>pyon~

Jangan santet saia dong! Saia pan cuma candaaaaa…*ngumpet*

Ahh, iya.. biar deh, saia pan paling males replace chapter~~

Kasian klo dibuang, mubazir loh…*plak

*cengar-cengir*

INI DAH APDEEEEEEET~~

* * *

><p>Ah. Ada <strong>Miki-<strong>chan lagi~

Ini sambungannya udah ada kok~~

Udah apdet~ udah apdet~~ *tebar-tebar bunga*

Panggil aja aku Chiao-chan, ngga usah pakai senpai… =3=

* * *

><p><strong>Shiney-<strong>chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Okaeri~~~

Iya, ibunya Rin udah meninggal… kasian ya? *ngelap pake sapu(?)*

Iya, saia ngga bisa bikin chapter panjang" … ToT

Yeay, 4l4y lagi~~ *nari hula-hula*

Karena udah 4l4y bisa apdet fict juga dong~? *nagih*#digoreng

INI UDA APDEEEEEEET~~

* * *

><p>Buat <strong>Ichi-<strong>chaaaan~~ *digaplok kerana ganti" nama orang sembarangan*

Welcome to My Gajeness and Abalness Fict~~ *dihajar*

Ini uda disambung lagi kok~ *nyengir*

* * *

><p>Selanjutnya <strong>Kyon-<strong>chan~

Sa-saia jahat… *beku*

I-itu biar ceritanya bisa tetep lanjut… T.T

Ma'achiii~ ini dah lanjut~~

* * *

><p>Terakhir buat <strong>Rani-<strong>chan~

Hayooo, Rani-chan lagi males ya~ *dibakar*

Just kidding~

Iya, Rani-chan masi suka nonoton hachi? (._. ?)

Apa yang dilakukan Sora? belum ada deh, tunggu aja~

Ini dah lanjut~~

* * *

><p>Nah minna, uda ngga perlu banyak bacot lagi?<p>

Maap nee, ngga bisa bales ngeripiu cerita kalian atu-atu... T.T

Juga! Ganbatte ya! buat yang uda mau UKK~ eh? ato mala uda selese?

oke, Saia tutup dulu GBA kali ini, dan…

Mind to ripiu?


	7. Chapter 7

**Preview Chapter:**

.

"Permintaannya adalah…,"

.

"Ah, masa lalu…,"

.

"Aku mau kau…,"

..

"Karena… Aku bertemu dengannya lagi,"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Heart Melody"**

**.**

**Pair: LenRin (Pastinya, yang lainnya tebak sendiri yah~)#hajared**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sampai dunia kiamat pun Utauloid, Vocaloid 1, 2, 3, ampe seratus pun nggak akan pernah jadi milik saia. TAT#pundung**

**.**

**Warning(s): **_**Music life**_**, rada ngga nyambung, typo(s), OOC(?), banyak **_**Crack pair**_**?, minim pendiskripsian, Lennya jadi agak gimana gitu.. =w="#ditampol dwwl!**

_**Don't Like?**_** Saya sarankan untuk MENEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' SEGERA. Oke?~~ ^w^**

**.**

**Ngga bermaksud ngusir~ hanya warning saja kok~~**

**.**

**.**

"_blablablabla," _= Percakapan di telepon, suara-suara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ka-kagamine?" tanya Rin, napasnya terasa makin berat karena dadanya seperti meluap-luap entah kenapa, membuat dadanya sesak namun nyaman disaat bersamaan.

Len menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang bukan?"

Len mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan pada wajah Rin.

"Aku mau kau," ucap Len, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Rin.

Rin menutup matanya erat-erat, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar Len sekarang juga, tapi disisi lain ia juga senang merasakan perasaan ini, yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya berdegup kencang tapi menyenangkan.

Len terus bergerak mendekatkan bibirnya pada Rin…

.

.

5 senti…

.

.

3 senti…

.

.

.

1 senti dan…

.

.

.

.

.

Len tertawa… Loh?

Eh? Kenapa dia tertawa? Itulah yang dipikirkan Rin sekarang, ia memasang raut muka yang sungguh bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

Len menjauhkan dirinya dari Rin sedikit dan menyeringai, "Pikiranmu harus dibersihkan~"

"Apa?" ucap Rin dengan lolanya.

"Kau pikir aku mau ngapain, hah?" tanya Len pada Rin, muka Rin memerah.

"A-aku tidak-"

"Ya, kau memikirkannya," potong Len sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sudahlah! Aku capek berurusan denganmu," ucap Rin sambil mendorong dada Len untuk menjauh darinya.

Len kembali tersenyum licik, "Tidak semudah itu,"

Dan yah, akhirnya _first kiss_ Rin sudah melayang ke surga sana…

~xXx~

"Hmph," Rin mendengus, ia membanting dirinya ke kursi _Grand piano_ yang tadi dimainkannya.

Ia mendelik pada sesosok pirang yang sedang ada di pojok ruangan, ya, dia adalah Len. Len yang sedang duduk bersila dan mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan 'sayang' dari Rin.

"Jitakanmu itu kuat juga ya?" Len memejamkan salah satu matanya dan mencoba menahan sakit dari kepalanya yang cukup membuatnya pusing.

"Makanya, seharusnya kau jangan macam-macam denganku," ucap Rin, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Len dan mendengus kesal.

"Hei, aku kan hanya menci-"

_**/BRAK/**_

Oh, sayang sekali, Rin keburu melempari Len dengan sebuah terompet yang entah ia ambil darimana dan kapan itu sebelum Len selesai bicara.

"Aww…," rintih Len, sakitnya kini bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Jangan mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi! Anggap saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi!" sentak Rin, kini wajahnya sudah sama seperti udang rebus saus tiram(?).

Rin mulai berjalan meninggalkan Len dan mendekati pintu keluar dari ruang musik umum.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Len, sesaat sebelum Rin menyentuh knop pintu itu.

"Aku mau pergi," ucap Rin dingin, aura suramnya jadi dua kali lipat bertambah pekat.

"Aku bahkan belum meminta apapun darimu untuk tugas hari ini," ucap Len dengan nada sebal, yang tentu saja dibuat-buat.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini." ucap Rin cuek, ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang musik umum.

_**/BRAK/**_

"Ah, dia marah~~" ucap Len yang masih ada dalam ruang musik umum ini.

"Tapi dia benar-benar gadis yang menarik," lanjut Len.

.

.

.

Disisi lain…

.

.

.

Di luar, Rin masih berdiri di balik pintu. Ia memegang bibirnya, wajahnya memerah.

"Kagamine bodoh…," desisnya.

Air mata mulai merembes kembali dari ujung matanya.

"Kau pikir aku apa, hah?" desis Rin lagi.

~xXx~

"RIN!" teriak dua orang gadis, ya… Mereka adalah Rui dan Miki.

Rin menoleh dan mendapati dua sahabatnya itu tengah ngos-ngosan habis berlari mengitari sekolah.

"Apa?" ucap Rin dengan polosnya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir tau!" bentak Rui, Miki mengangguk.

"Lain kali kalau mau pergi-pergi hubungi kami dulu dong, masa dicari dimana-mana nggak ketemu, _handphone_ juga nggak aktif. Kau ini…," ucap Miki.

Rin tersenyum kaku, "Ma-maaf…,"

Rui dan Miki tersenyum lega.

"Setidaknya kau baik-baik saja," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Rin tersenyum senang, "Makasih,"

~xXx~

"Ini sketsa drama yang saya buat, bagaimana pendapat anda-anda sekalian?" ucap Kiyoteru pada rapat kali ini.

Ya, sekarang ini sedang diadakan rapat untuk melihat drama mana yang patut untuk dipakai. Kiyoteru menggunakan naskah drama baru dengan judul '_Cinta Ksatria yang Tak Akan Pernah Pudar'_ dan Sora yang menggunakan naskah lamanya _'Cinta tak Berbalas'_.

Sebenarnya rencana dan ide mereka sama saja, sebuah cinta yang tak akan pernah terwujud dan berakhir tragis. Tapi sepertinya naskah Kiyoteru lebih diminati oleh sebagian besar anggota rapat… atau tidak?

"Baiklah kita buat _voting_, yang banyak dipilih akan kita pakai untuk acara ini." ucap Retsu.

Semua mengangguk dan mulai menulis di secarik kertas.

Setelah kira-kira lima menit, semuanya mengumpulkan kertas mereka kepada Retsu.

"Baik kita mulai _voting_ ini,"

Retsu mengambil secarik kertas dari kumpulan kertas-kertas itu dan membukanya.

"Sora,"

Luka yang bertugas menulis di papan rapat itupun mencoret angka satu disamping nama Sora.

"Kiyoteru,"

"Kiyoteru,"

"Sora,"

"Sora,"

"Kiyoteru,"

"Sora,"

"Kiyoteru,"

"Kiyoteru,"

"Kiyoteru,"

"Sora,"

"Sora,"

"Baik, ini carik kertas terakhir. Siapapun nama yang tertera disini adalah yang menang, tidak ada yang boleh protes." ucap Retsu, ia mulai membuka kertas tersebut dan menghela napas.

"Kiyoteru,"

~xXx~

"Selamat ya," ucap Luka kepada Kiyoteru saat mereka sudah selesai rapat hari ini.

"Hn, iya..," balas Kiyoteru dingin, ia memalingkan mukanya dari Luka dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Hei," panggil Luka saat Kiyoteru sudah agak jauh dengannya.

"Apa… Kau masih sakit hati?" ucap Luka pelan, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Kiyoteru mematung, ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak,"

Dan dengan itupun Kiyoteru melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luka yang sedang meratap.

~xXx~

"Len?" ucap Piko, Rei dan Kaito secara bersamaan saat pemuda _blonde_ yang tadi meninggalkan latihan ditengah-tengah itu kembali lagi.

"Apa?" ucap Len datar.

"Tidak, tumben-tumbenan aja kau kembali lagi setelah kabur ditengah latihan…," ucap Rei, Piko dan Kaito mengangguk.

"Oh, tidak… Cuma lagi malas kemana-mana, jadi daripada luntang-lantung muter-muter nggak ada tujuan mending balik lagi aja." ucap Len santai, ia berjalan ke arah gitarnya

"Eh, iya! Piko…," ucap Len tiba-tiba, Piko yang dipanggil menoleh kepada Len.

"Apaan?" ucapnya.

"Kau tau ibunya si Kaganemi nggak?" tanya Len.

.

.

.

.

Siiiing… Hening…

.

.

.

Len memasang tampang bingung, "Kanapa memangnya?"

Teman-temannya yang dari tadi membatu itu segera menggelengkan kepala mereka cepat.

"Tidak!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Oh, ada koor baru ya?" kata Len sarkas. "Jadi kau tau tidak Piko?"

"Hah?" Piko masih sedikit terkejut sahabatnya ini, pertama kalinya mau mengetahui apa yang bukan urusannya. Len menatap Piko tajam.

"E-eh, I-iya… Namanya, Kaganemi Ann. Dia adalah pianis kelas dunia saat masanya, permainannya sangat indah dan seperti dentingan para dewi. Karena itulah ia disebut _ Venus, si cantik bertalenta Dewi_." jelas Piko.

"Ohh," tanggap Len.

'_Pantas permainan si Kaganemi itu juga sangat indah,'_batin Len.

"Sayangnya, saat Kaganemi Rin-san berumur delapan tahun, ibunya mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat perjalanan pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Karena itulah, ia terus berlatih musik sejak kecil agar ia bisa meneruskan impian ibunya." tambah Rei.

"Kau tau juga Rei?" Len menganga, tumben sahabat _stoic_nya ini mengetahui urusan pribadi orang.

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita ini dari ayahku, dia dulu juga pianis semasa ibunya Kaganemi-san dan mereka cukup akrab," jelas Rei.

"Oh, Kaganemi Ann yang pernah memainkan piano untuk Ratu Inggris itu ya?" Kaito menimpali.

Piko mengangguk, "Tumben kau pintar Kai?"

"Aku pernah membacanya sekilas dibuku yang ada di perpus," sanggah Kaito.

'Perpus?" ucap mereka semua -minus Kaito- heran.

"Iya, itu sudah lama sekali, aku tidak ingat kapan…," ucap Kaito sambil memasang pose berpikirnya.

"Kau doyan ke perpus juga ya? Kupikir kau mau selamanya jadi BaKaito." sindir Len.

"Jadi BaKaito juga tak apa, kan itu panggilan sayang kalian untukyu~~" ucap Kaito narsis, oke, sisi _gay_ miliknya mulai kumat.

Bulu kuduk Piko, Rei, dan Len seketika meremang, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat latihan daripada menyaksikan ke-_gay _-an(?) Kaito lebih lama.

~xXx~

"Huh, capeknyaaa…," keluh Rin, ia membanting dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Setetelah cukup lama, Rin mulai bangun dan duduk di kasur berseprai oranyenya itu. Ia mengambil Mikan dan menatap dalam kedua bola mata hitam Mikan.

"Huh! Aku sebaaaaaaaaal!" teriak Rin pelan, ia tidak mau juga teriakannya didengar oleh kakeknya dan berakhir dirinya berada di depan kakeknya dengan pose aneh-aneh.

" A-aku kan mempertahankan ciumanku untuk orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku…Tapi kenapa…?" gumam Rin, Mikan pun hanya bisa menatap Rin, tanpa bergerak semilimeter pun.

Tentu saja, sudah kubilang dari chapter-chapter kemarin kan? Kalau boneka bisa bergerak itu tandanya kiamat.

Rin kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasur, dengan memeluk Mikan tentunya.

"Kira-kira… Apa yang akan dilakukan Kagamine itu padaku, besok ya?" ucap Rin pada Mikan.

"Semoga bukan hal aneh-aneh… Kenapa dulu aku menantangnya sih!" gerutu Rin, ia jadi sebal dengan dirinya yang dulu seenak jidat menantang _shota_ itu tanpa tau latar belakangnya.

Rin kembali menatap mata Mikan, pandangan Rin melembut. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bergumam,

"Selamat malam, Mikan… Mama…,"

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya…<p>

.

.

.

.

"SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" teriak Rin. _Mood_nya sedang tidak cukup baik hari ini.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih Rin? Jadi pesuruh Kagamine-kun tidak akan seburuk itu kok," semangat Meiko.

"Kau belum tau sifat dia sih…," keluh Rin. Kini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kampus, yah, karena kelas mereka baru saja selesai.

"Hee? Memangnya kau tau?" tanya Meiko dengan nada se_innocent_ mungkin.

Rin yang kesal itupun memukul pelan bahu Meiko dan menncibir sedangkan meiko hanya tertawa.

"KYAAAAAA!" suara teriakan itu bergemuruh membuat telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan ikut berdengung.

Rin dan Meiko yang penasaran itu menoleh ke asal teriakan dan menemukan seseorang berparas seperti Rin sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan santainya.

'_Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak…,'_ batin Rin.

"Mei, pergi yuk…," Rin buru-buru menarik lengan Meiko dan mengajaknya pergi.

Ah, tapi ia kalah cepat. Tangannya lebih dahulu di genggam erat oleh tangan seseorang, seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini sekaligus orang yang dibencinya.

Rin berbalik dan menatap sinis pemilik tangan yang telah menunda acara kaburnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rin sinis. Oh, _mood_nya benar-benar buruk sekarang…

"Berikan _handphone_mu." ucap Len santai, Rin menyernyit heran.

"Len-sama! Kenapa meminta _handphone_ cunguk itu!"

"Apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu Len-sama!"

"Len-sama, pakai _handphone_ku saja. Kenapa harus _handphone_ cecunguk itu?"

"Len-sama-!"

"Diam kalian! berisik." bentak Len.

Rin masih terbengong-bengong, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang. Aura-aura panas dan pekat mulai terasa disekitarnya, Rin tersenyum kaku.

"Me-memangnya buat apa?" tanya Rin dengan semanis mungkin.

"Cepatlah," ucap Len cuek.

'_Grrr, kubunuh kau suatu saat Kagamine.'_ batin Rin, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sang _handphone_.

"Nih," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan _handphone_ itu kepada Len, meski dengan setengah hati.

Len dengan cepat mengambil _handphone_ berwarna oranye itu dari tangan Rin dan mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat di sana.

Rin, Meiko, dan semua penggemar Len itu menganga.

"Nih kukembalikan," ucap Len, ia lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Rin yang masih menganga.

"Awas ya kamu kalau sampai merebut Len-sama dari kami." Para _fans_ itu men_deathglare_ Rin, huff… Aku jadi kasian dengan Rin.

~xXx~

"Huft, aku benar-benar nggak mengerti dengan cara berpikir para penggemar Kagamine itu deh," ucap Rin sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

"Yahh, namanya juga penggemar gila…," tanggap Miki, ia menyeruput sedikit jus _cherry_nya.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya juga mereka berbuat seperti itu pada Rin," bela Rui, ia mengepalkan tanganya tanda kesal.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga kita kan tidak ada urusannya dengan mereka, nanti saja kalau mereka mulai cari gara-gara baru kita bergerak," usul Meiko sambil mengaduk kopi susunya.

"Haah," Rin menghela napas dan melihat keluar jendela kafetaria.

~xXx~

Len kini sedang ada di atap, tidak jauh jaraknya dari kafetaria tempat Rin berada sekarang. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil _handphone_ miliknya. Dicarinya sebuah nama yang akan ia suruh-suruh hari ini, ya, nama Rin.

"_Halo? Ini siapa?"_ jawab suara manis dari seberang telepon Len.

"Ini aku," ucap Len.

~xXx~

_'Oh. Bagus. Sekali… Jadi ini alasannya dia meminta handphoneku tadi?' batin Rin._

"Mau apa kau?" ucap Rin ketus.

"_Ayolah, jangan ketus-ketus begitu… Aku ini masih Tuanmu loh~"_

"Apa maumu sekarang? Cepat atau kututup telepon ini."

"_Baik, baik, cepat bawakan aku segelas Banana Split dalam sepuluh menit. Aku tidak menerima penolakan dan kata terlambat. Aku ada di arah barat, lihatlah ke langit maka kau akan menemukanku,"_

"Tapi-" **'pip'**

"Grrrr," Rin menggeram, ia meremas _handphone_nya. Tapi ia tentu masih sayang dengan alat komunikasinya itu, sehingga ia menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan benda kecil itu.

Rin melihat lagi layar _handphone_nya dan segera me_rename_ nomor tadi dengan nama _**'Si Shota Menyebalkan'**_**.**

"Siapa Rin?" tanya Meiko, Rin menoleh dan kemudian berdiri.

"Tuanku yang sangaaaaaaaat tampan, Mei." ucap Rin dengan nada manis, ah, tak lupa juga bumbu aura membunuh berwarna hitam pekat yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Meiko, Rui dan Miki bergidik, baru pertama kali mereka melihat Rin yang seperti ini.

"Aku pergi dulu ya…," ucap Rin. Mereka semua mengangguk pelan, masih ketakutan.

~xXx~

"Oh, kau menemukanku ya?" salam Len, ketika Rin membuka pintu atap ini.

"Tentu saja, kau memberi petunjuk yang terlalu mudah untukku," sanggah Rin.

"Ahh, pelayanku pintar ya, ternyata~" ledek Len, Rin mendengus.

"Sudah diamlah, aku ingin cepat ke kelas," Rin beralasan, ia benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat dengan Len.

"Kalau masih ada kelas ngapain keluyuran?" ucap Len dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku masih jam istirahat," alasan Rin, Len menyeringai.

"Jam istirahat untuk kelas musik tradisional sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu," ucap Len, ia mengambil _Banana split_ yang dibawakan Rin tadi.

Rin diam, ia mendengus kesal.

"Sudah diam," ucapnya.

Len terkekeh sebentar, "Ahh, untuk tugasmu hari ini. Kau harus pergi ke _Owner café_ dan gantikan aku menyanyi."

Rin membelalakkan matanya, "APA?"

~xXx~

**RIN POV**

Kami-sama… hiks, hiks…

Tolong aku… huweeeee…

"Kaganemi-san?" ucap Utatane-san, Kagene-san, dan Shion-san bersamaan ketika melihatku.

"Ya?" aku memasang senyumku, mencoba serileks mungkin walaupun aku sebenarnya sedang meraung-raung dalam hati.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah menduga Len meminta Kagamine-san untuk menyanyi disini…," Kagene-san menatapku bingung, aku tersenyum gugup.

"Yah, sedikit aneh memang… katanya dia hari ini ada urusan penting makanya menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya." jelasku, sepertinya mereka percaya saja dengan penjelasanku yang agak ngelantur itu.

"Baiklah, yang penting sekarang kita mulai saja~" ajak Shion-san, aku mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagamine-san minta diiringi lagu apa?" tanya Utatane-san.

Ahh, aku lupa… aku kan tidak mengerti musik _modern_… huaaaaa…

Oh iya!

"Mmmmn, kalian tau lagu berjudul _Chain_ dalam drama apa itu aku lupa?" ucapku, aku sedikit gugup, apalagi kalau mereka tidak tau drama apa yang aku maksud.

Aku kan tidak tau lagu lain selain lagu itu… hiks, hiks..

"Oh, lagu itu!" Shion-san berteriak kegirangan.

Eh? Dia kenapa?

"Kau tau?" sergah Utatane-san.

"Tentu! Ayo mulai!" ajak Shion-san.

Setelah itu, kami semua mulai naik ke atas panggung. Pandangan setiap orang kini beralih padaku.

'_Glek'_ aku menegak ludah sebentar dan mulai berbicara.

"Maaf, hari ini Kagamine-san tidak dapat datang untuk menghibur kalian. Jadi hari ini saya yang akan menggantikannya, semoga kalian menyukai penampilan kami." ucapku, aku menghela napas dan mulai meminta Shion-san untuk mulai memainkan _drum_nya.

~xXx~

**NORMAL POV**

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya Rion, dia siapa?" tanya Kiyoteru yang sedang meminum anggurnya.

Rion berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah pandang Kiyoteru.

"Oh, dia Kaganemi Rin. Dia pengganti Len untuk seminggu ini, karena dia ada urusan." ucap Rion.

"Hmm, suaranya lumayan…," puji Kiyoteru.

"Tentu saja, dia kan anak _Venus_ belahan barat..," ucap Rion sambil mengelap beberapa gelas yang baru saja ia cuci.

"_Venus_ belahan barat?" Kiyoteru menyernyit, ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya… tapi dimana?

"Iya, Kaganemi Ann," jawab Rion, Kiyoteru membelalak.

"Kaganemi Ann yang 'itu'?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Iya, memangnya ada _Venus_ lain selain dia?" ucap Rion, Kiyoteru mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku harus membuatnya menjadi tokoh utama dramaku." ucap Kiyoteru berapi-api.

'_Lihat saja nanti,' _ batin Kiyoteru.

* * *

><p><strong>GBA~~<strong>

Oke, chap ini selese… T^T

Saia tau, saia tau kalo cerita ini makin gaje…

Udah, dari sini ceritanya mulai keliatan perbedaannya jadi untuk yang menganggap ini apa tu terserah, ingat ini baru awal~~ *ngilang*

Lily: Eh? Apa ini? *ngeliat tumpukan kertas di meja*

Miriam: Ini kan balasan review, dasar author sedeng. Belum bales malah dah ngilang aja. =="

Lily: Ya udahlah, daripada nggak kebales. Bacain yuk!

Miriam: Oke deh, sekalian gantiin jatah peran dalem cerita yang cuma seuprit..

Lily: oke, ini buat **Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan~**

Miriam: Masih bingung ya? Emang belum keliatan sih… tapi pelan-pelan juga bakal ngerti

Lily: Itu RinLen banyak… bagian kami malah ngga ada… T.T *tunjuk-tunjuk atas*

Miriam: Diem kau ibu-ibu! Oh, makasih udah nyempetin Chiao girang banget itu… =="

Lily: Kau juga ibu-ibu dingding…, =3=" Makasih reviewnya…

Miriam: kedua dari **Kyon Kuroblack**!

Lily: Ini lagi… itu RinLen uda banyakkkkk…#pundung

Miriam: *facepalm* iya ini udah lanjut kok, pelan-pelan… nanti seiring apdetan juga ngerti sendiri kok.

Lily: Terakhir buat **Miki Abaddonia Lucifen.**

Miriam: Makasih, reviewnya…

Liy: Iya? Kelihatannya begitu… *tampang bingung, ngelirik Miriam*

Miriam: Mana kutau, aku bukan yang buat.. ==" Ini udah apdet…

Lily: Makasih, Chiao seneng banget ngga dipanggil senpai lagi. *liat kertas* nulisnya disini sih… "Saia masih newcomer author disini jadi jangan dipanggil senpai karena karya saya sesat semua ini~"

Miriam: Oke, karena cuman itu aja jadi tutup aja laman ini dan klik tombol Review dibawah~~

Lily: Yep, kritik, saran, flame, terserah aja~ yang penting jangan nyepam oke?


	8. Chapter 8

**Preview Chapter:**

.

"Tapi dia benar-benar gadis yang menarik,"

.

"Kau harus pergi ke _Owner café_ dan gantikan aku menyanyi."

.

"APA?"

.

"Aku harus membuatnya menjadi tokoh utama dramaku."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heart Melody"<strong>

**.**

**Pair: LenRin (Pastinya, yang lainnya tebak sendiri yah~)#hajared**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sampai dunia kiamat pun Utauloid, Vocaloid 1, 2, 3, ampe seratus pun nggak akan pernah jadi milik saia. TAT#pundung**

**.**

**Warning(s): **_**Music life**_**, rada ngga nyambung, typo(s), OOC(?), banyak **_**Crack pair**_**?, minim pendiskripsian, Lennya jadi agak gimana gitu.. =w="#ditampol dwwl!**

_**Don't Like?**_** Saya sarankan untuk MENEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' SEGERA. Oke?~~ ^w^**

**.**

**Ngga bermaksud ngusir~ hanya warning saja kok~~**

**.**

**.**

"_blablablabla," _= Percakapan di telepon, suara-suara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Hooammmn," Rin menguap lebar, setitik air mata terbentuk di ujung matanya.

"Kau kenapa Rin?" tanya Rui, Rin menoleh pelan ke arah Rui dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Hah?" Rin mengerjapkan matanya seakan ia baru bangun tidur.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya …," keluh Rui, Rin mengacuhkan Rui dan segera meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kefetaria. Yahh, itu memang sudah kebiasaan Rin, ketika ia mengantuk atau masih capek. Kalau ditanya pasti diabaikan atau kalaupun dijawab, nanti jawabannya pasti ngelantur semua.

"Rin kemarin diminta-" Meiko yang tadi berniat menjelaskan itu dipotong oleh Miki.

"Lebih tepatnya dipaksa oleh Kagamine Len-_san_ untuk bernyanyi di _café_ menggantikannya." sambar Miki, dahi Rui berkerut.

"Loh? Kok bisa?" tanya Rui heran. Maklum saja, kemarin ia memang tidak ikut ke _Owner café _karena ada acara bersama keluarganya. Yah, bisa dibilang dari semua personil _Wind Flower_, Rui-lah yang terkaya.

Miki mengaduk jus _cherry_-nya dan meminumnya sedikit, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Rui. Rui cemberut.

Meiko menjauhkan ujung kaleng _cola _ yang tadi sempat diminumnya dan menyahut, "Kau tahu 'kan, Rin itu siapanya Kagamine-san?"

Rui meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di dagu, mencoba memikirkan maksud Meiko.

"Ah! Pel-" "Sssst," sebelum Rui selesai berkata, Meiko menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Rui.

"Kalau kau mengatakannya keras-keras, Rin bisa membunuh kita." bisik Meiko.

Rui tersentak sedikit, "Oh iya ya, maaf. Aku lupa,"

Meiko mengangguk, Rui lalu betanya lagi, "Lalu … Bagaimana dengan … Umm, penggemar-penggemar Kagamine_-san _?"

Meiko mengangkat bahu dan berucap, "Aku tak mengerti, yang jelas kemarin mereka hanya diam layaknya batu mendengarkan Rin bernyanyi."

"Hah?" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil Rui. Tiba-tiba, Miki yang baru saja meletakkan gelas jusnya yang isinya sudah tinggal separuh itu menyahut.

"Atau mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang kemari." sahut Miki datar. Sebelah alis milik Rui dan Meiko mengangkat.

Dengan serempak mereka mengangkat kepala mereka untuk menghadap ke arah pintu masuk. Ya, Rui dan Meiko memang duduk di bangku yang tepat menghadap pintu masuk. Sedangkan karena Miki dan Rin berada di depan mereka, jadi tempat duduk Rin dan Miki membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rui dan Meiko serempak, mereka mengembalikan pandangan mereka dari pintu masuk ke arah Miki.

Miki kembali menggapai gelas jusnya dan meminum isinya sampai habis, "Lihat saja tiga detik lagi," ucap Miki datar.

Tepat tiga detik setelah ucapan Miki berakhir, terlihatlah segerombolan mahasiswa perempuan yang sedang membawa spanduk, baliho(?) dan berbagai macam peralatan untuk berdemo. Mereka menerjang pintu kafetaria hingga pintu itu terlempar jauh entah kemana, malang sekali nasib pintu itu.

"MANA DARI KALIAN YANG BERNAMA KAGANEMI RIN!?"

'_Glek'_ Meiko dan Rui meneguk ludah tegang, sedangkan Miki masih _stay cool _dengan sepotong kue lemon yang tersisa separuh di piringnya.

"Ngggh," Rin mulai terusik dengan kebisingan di sekitarnya, karena para mahasiswi demo(?) itu masih saja berteriak-teriak.

"CEPAT MENGAKU SIAPA DARI KALIAN YANG BERNAMA KAGANEMI RIN!?" teriak para kawanan(?) itu lagi, yang sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk memberikan efek ketulian sementara(selamanya?) bagi orang lain.

"Grrrr," Rin yang tidak suka acara santai, ehm, atau bisa dibilang acara tidurnya diganggu itupun mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang sangat pekat dan membuat Meiko dan Rui tiarap di kolong meja.

"SUDAH KAMI BILANG-!"

"AKU YANG BERNAMA KAGANEMI RIN DI SINI!" teriak Rin, tak kalah keras dengan para pendemo itu.

Semua pendemo itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang gadis berkepala pirang(?) sedang menatap mereka semua dengan mata mengkilat dan aura yang mengatakan _'jika-kalian-menggangguku-hanya-untuk-hal-tak-pent ing-enyahlah-dari-dunia._

Semua yang ada di kafetaria itu merinding, takut akan nasib mereka jikalau monster di depan mereka itu marah. Tapi, tiba-tiba dengan beraninya seseorang berambut kuning emas maju.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kaganemi Rin? Jelek sekali, papan irisan lagi, apa mungkin yang seperti kau itu selera Kagamine-_sama_? Mustahil," cerca _pigtails_ itu, Rin memasang tampang datarnya seperti biasa dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah terpanggang dari dalam.

"_So_? Memangnya kenapa kalau selera Kagamine itu seperti aku, hah?" ucap Rin sinis, perempatan sendiri telah terbentuk di kepalanya, ia menatap tajam si _pigtails_.

Si _pigtails _itu terpaku, ia tak menyangka bahwa Kaganemi itu semenakutkan ini. Ia merinding, tapi tentu saja untuk menjaga _image_-nya agar tetap baik. Ia menyilangkan tangannya dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan Kagamine-_sama_ padamu, pendek."

Mata Rin memicing, si _pigtails_ menciut. "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu padaku, jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari terbit. Lagipula, kau siapanya Kagamine? Kalau kau mau protes, protes saja ke dia." ujar Rin tajam, ia memutar kepalanya kasar dan meninggalkan kafetaria.

"RIN!" teriak ketiga temannya.

.

~xXx~

.

Len kini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sakit di perfektur Kanagawa, ia menatap heran pada bangunan bernuansa putih dan kaya akan obat-obatan itu sejenak. Setelah merasa pertanyaannya tak terjawab dengan hanya melihat bangunan tersebut, Len memutar kepalanya, menatap sosok sang ibu.

"Kita ke sini mau apa, Ibu?" tanya Len, Lily tersenyum pahit dan menjawab pertanyaan Len,

"Ada teman Ibu yang ingin bertemu denganmu, kau pasti akan menyukainya." jawab Lily, ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit tersebut. Len hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya dan mengikuti Lily yang telah berjalan duluan di depannya.

"Memangnya dia siapa, Bu?" tanya Len lagi, pandangan Lily berubah menerawang.

"Dia orang yang menyukai gitar lebih dari siapapun, sepertimu." ucap Lily, ia tersenyum miris dan memepercepat langkahnya.

Setelah berapa lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai pada sebuah pintu putih yang berdiri tegak sebagai pembatas mereka dengan ruangan yang ada di depan mereka. Lily menghela napas sebentar dan membuka pintu tersebut, sedangkan Len hanya menatap ibunya dengan perasaan bercampur antara heran, ingin tahu, bingung, dan penasaran.

"Selamat pagi," salam Lily ketika mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat dan wanita yang kira-kira berumur sama seperti ibunya.

"Lily, kau datang!?" ucap sang wanita, Lily tersenyum kecil dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Len yang tidak tahu apapun itu hanya berjalan mengikuti ibunya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Lily kaku, lelaki yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu menatap Lily sendu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih sudah repot-repot datang." ucap sang lelaki, Lily menghela napas sebentar dan menatap Miriam–wanita tadi–dengan tatapan pasrah. Miriam yang mengerti tatapan Lily tersebut segera mengambil tindakan.

"Al, anak laki-laki Lily ingin belajar gitar darimu, apa kamu mau mengajarinya?" ucap Miriam, ia menggenggam tangan Al–sang lelaki–dengan lembut. Mata Kagami Al membulat, ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang Lily dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Yah, baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian agar kalian bisa lebih akrab. Tolong ajari anakku dengan baik ya ... Al." ucap Lily, ia kemudian menarik Miriam bersamanya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Len masih terdiam, di satu sisi ia senang karena ibunya sudah berbaik hati mencarikan guru gitar untuknya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia bingung harus berdsikap bagaimana ... apalagi ia baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan orang ini. Lagipula, entah kenapa Len merasa ada yang aneh di hatinya saat menatap pria paruh baya itu.

"Hei," panggil Al, Len yang merasa terpanggil–karena saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di sana–menoleh. Al memberi isyarat pada Len untuk mendekat dan ia menurutinya. Setelah jarak Len cukup dekat, Al berkata,

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin belajar gitar dariku?" tanya Al, Len terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya membawanya kemari. Tetapi jika ia mempercayai ibunya, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Hal itulah yang terus ditanamkan oleh Len semenjak kecil, karena itulah ia menghormati ibunya lebih dari siapapun, dan ia memutuskan untuk tetap berpegang pada hal itu.

"Ya, saya ingin belajar dari Anda." ucap Len mantap, Al tersenyum.

.

~xXx~

.

"RIN!" teriak Meiko, Rui, dan Miki. Mereka sudah kecapekan mengejar Rin yang berjalan super cepat jauh di depan mereka, Rin yang–akhirnya–mendengar teriakan ketiga temannya itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Rin _innocent_, Meiko, Rui, dan Miki berhenti berlari dan cepat-cepat mengambil nafas, menyeimbangkan asupan(?) oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka.

"Jangan lari-larian dong...," protes Meiko, ia merosot dan terduduk di lantai diikuti oleh Miki dan Rui.

"_Ara_, maaf." ucap Rin singkat, padat, jelas, dan datar. Rui yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan napasnya kembali itupun bertanya pada Rin, dengan posisi masih duduk di lantai tentunya.

"Rin, kenapa kamu lari-lari sih tadi? Apa mereka sangat mengganggumu?" tanyanya, Rin menghela napas sejenak dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, yang jelas aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. Maaf, aku pergi dulu ya." Balas Rin, ia kemudian berjalan menjauh dari ketiga teman baiknya itu.

"Rin...," gumam Meiko, Rui, dan Miki. Tidak biasanya Rin diam sampai tidak berbicara dengan mereka bertiga, atau setidaknya satu dari mereka. Dan hal itu membuat mereka semua cukup khawatir.

.

~xXx~

.

"Soal Al dan Len ... aku sangat berterima kasih Lily," ucap Miriam, sekarang Lily dan dia sedang duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan pernah mengingkari janji ... tapi jangan harap aku akan memaafkannya." ucap Lily, Miriam tersenyum.

"Ya ... aku tahu kesalahannya duu memang sangat tidak termaafkan." balas Miriam, ia kemudian meminum _capuchino-_nya. Lily menunduk menatap cangkir kopi susunya yang tinggal separuh berisi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih mau menghabiskan hidupmu untuk orang seperti dia," Lily menggenggam erat cangkirnya, hatinya seperti sedang tersayat sekarang. Apalagi kepalanya terus memaksanya untuk mengingat sebuah ingatan yang ingin ia buang jauh-jauh, dan itu membuat air mata mulai menumpuk di matanya.

"Kenapa ya? Aku sendiri juga ingin tahu," ucap Miriam, ia tertawa kecil. Lily masih diam, menunduk, dan menggenggam erat cangkir kopinya. Miriam yang melihat hal itu meletakkan cangkirnya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Lily.

"Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, aku sudah yakin untuk memutuskan hal ini. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti, walaupun aku tahu ... yang diinginkannya bukanlah aku," ucap Miriam, ia tersenyum miris. Lily kembali mendongak untuk menatap Miriam, ia meneteskan air matanya perlahan.

"Maaf...," ucap Lily, Miriam tersenyum lembut dan megistirahatkan kepala Lily pada bahunya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, ini sudah takdir ... dan semuanya sudah lewat 'kan? Tidak ada yang bisa disesali lagi sekarang," tanggap Miriam, ia jadi ingat saat dulu ia juga selalu menenangkan Lily dengan cara seperti ini. Saat kuliah dulu ... ah, bahkan sebelum itu. Ia selalu menenangkan Lily seperti ini, sejak mereka masih kecil. Setidaknya sampai hal yang paling dibenci Lily itu terjadi.

.

~xXx~

.

"Pada akhirnya aku tetap berakhir di ruangan ini lagi," gumam Rin, ia kini sedang ada di ruang musik umum. Dia sedang berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan tadi, tetapi ia malah berakhir lagi di ruangan ini. Rin berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut dan duduk lagi di kursi piano yang ada di sana, persis seperti kemarin. Ia membuka penutup _tuts_ piano itu dan menekan _tuts-tuts_ tersebut dengan acak.

Kemarin, ia memainkan lagu kesukaan ibunya di sini, yang berakhir dengan bertemunya ia dengan si mesum paling menyebalkan sedunia bernama Kagamine Len. Tempat di mana juga _first kiss-_nya dimakamkan(?). Mengingat hal itu, muka Rin kembali memanas.

"Aku ini kenapa sih!?" gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri, ia mencoba mengambil napas sekuat tenaga untuk menormalkan suhu wajahnya. Yang mungkin bisa dibilang itu percuma saja.

Rin mulai menekan _tuts_ piano itu lagi dan memainkannya. Ia selalu senang ketika bermain piano, berbeda dengan bermain _shamisen_. Ia merasa senang saat bermain _shamisen_, tetapi ia juga merasa senang saat bermain piano. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, rasa senang saat ia memainkan piano itu terasa lebih natural daripada saat ia bermain _shamisen_. Mungkin karena itu ia sekarang lebih sering berakhir di ruangan ini daripada pergi ke ruang musik tradisional di departemennya.

"Ah, ternyata ada orang ya di sini." ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk. Rin _refleks_ menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu. Ia menemukan seorang pria berumur kira-kira duapuluh tahunan, mungkin saja ia juga salah satu dosen kampusnya tetapi ia tidak tahu, berambut hitam dan berkacamata.

"Ah, maaf, apa aku menganggu?" tanya orang itu lagi, Rin yang masih terdiam itupun mengerjapkan matanya lagi dan menjawab,

"O-oh, tidak, saya hanya sedang ada waktu senggang jadi saya ke sini."

Pria itu tersenyum dan mendekati Rin, "Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Hiyama Kiyoteru, penanggung jawab pesta pagelaran 100 tahun sekolah ini."

"Oh, Anda sutradara terkenal itu?" tanggap Rin, Kiyoteru tertawa garing.

"Tidak juga kok, siapa bilang?" balas Kiyoteru, Rin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada piano di depannya dan menutup _tuts_nya.

"Seluruh sekolah sudah menyebarkan hal itu kok Hiyama-_san_," ucap Rin, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh? Sudah selesai?" tanya Kiyoteru, Rin mengangguk singkat dan berjalan melewati Kiyoteru yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"E-eh, tunggu!" cegah Kiyoteru, ia meraih pergelangan tangan Rin dan menggenggamnya, menyebabkan Rin berhenti sejenak.

"Aku punya permintaan padamu!" ucap Kiyoteru, Rin yang terpaksa berhenti, berbalik menghadap Kiyoteru dan menatapnya datar.

"Maaf Hiyama-_san_, saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda." balas Rin. Kiyoteru tersenyum getir, ia merasa sedikit gugup.

Oh, Kiyoteru seperti mau menyatakan cinta pada gadis pujaannya saja. Kiyoteru menelan ludahnya dan berucap dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Aku ingin kamu berpartisipasi dalam pagelaran itu," ucap Kiyoteru, Rin mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Saya sedang tidak ingin memainkan _shamisen _saya-" namun sebelum Rin menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia keburu dipotong oleh Kiyoteru.

"BUKAN! Aku tidak memintamu untuk memainkan _shamisen_, aku ingin kau menyanyi."

Ah, dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Rin menganga sempurna.

* * *

><p><strong>GBA!~<strong>

Yahoooo, minna-san!~

Ohisashiburi dechu wa~

Hehehe, maap atas keterlambatan yang sempurna ini dechu~

Yah, dengan apdetan yang ngga wajar ini semoga masih ada yang mau baca ya... *pundung*

Yosh! bales ripiu dulu yuk~

* * *

><p>Pertama buat <strong>Kyon Kuroblack:<strong>

Hahaha, mungkin kebiasaan aja kok, Kyon-chan pasti juga nanti bisa buat yang lebih bagus kok~

Ini uda apdet~

uda hampir setahun ya? *dor*

* * *

><p>Trus buat <strong>lovelessxxx<strong>:

Iya saia tau kok banyak typo~

Makasi uda di beritau dechu~

* * *

><p>Buat <strong>rani konaki ga login:<strong>

Ngga papa kok, saia sendiri juga telat apdet(?)...

Oke, oke, mungkin nanti Rin bisa lebih menderita kok~

* * *

><p>Trus buat <strong>Shiney Moon ga login abal:<strong>

Yahoo, Shiney-chan, _hisashiburi_~

Makasih, saia sendiri juga pengen tau bakal gimana cerita ini~

(luauthornyabego)*dihajar*

Oh, makasii dechu, saia aja bahkan ngga ngebayangin Owner cafe itu gimana*dor*

Okee, ini juga apdetannya~

* * *

><p>Trus buat <strong>KonekoMii-Chan:<strong>

Ini bener ripiu chap satu kan ya?

Makasii pujiannya dechu, ini dah apdet~

* * *

><p>Lagi, buat <strong>Harada Ayumi-chan:<strong>

Uda lanjut kok, jadi turunin goloknya ya~

* * *

><p>Terakhir, buat <strong>billa neko<strong>:

Ah, iya sih, bahkan saya juga sering kelupaan kalo mereka tokoh utama*jderr*

Iya, saia usahakan ya dechu~

* * *

><p>Iya maap atas apdet yang naujubilah setahun lamanya ini~<p>

Yah, habis inikan cerita tanpa skrip jadi alurnya tergantung apa yang saia pikirin waktu ngetik jadi maap ya~\

trus buat masalah typo, saia ngga tau dan ngga ngecek... jadi maklumin ya~*dihajar*

Yosh, masih berkenan buat review lagi dechu?~


	9. Chapter 9

**Preview Chapter:**

.

"Saya ingin belajar dari Anda."

.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, ini sudah takdir ... dan semuanya sudah lewat 'kan? Tidak ada yang bisa disesali lagi sekarang,"

.

"BUKAN! Aku tidak memintamu untuk memainkan _shamisen_, aku ingin kau menyanyi."

.

"Hah?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"**Heart Melody"**

**.**

**Pair: LenRin (Pastinya, yang lainnya tebak sendiri yah~)#hajared**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sampai dunia kiamat pun Utauloid, Vocaloid 1, 2, 3, ampe seratus pun nggak akan pernah jadi milik saia. TAT#pundung**

**.**

**Warning(s): **_**Music life**_**, rada ngga nyambung, typo(s), OOC(?), banyak **_**Crack pair**_**?, minim pendiskripsian, Lennya jadi agak gimana gitu.. =w="#ditampol dwwl!**

_**Don't Like?**_** Saya sarankan untuk MENEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' SEGERA. Oke?~~ ^w^**

**.**

**Ngga bermaksud ngusir~ hanya warning saja kok~~**

**.**

**.**

"_blablablabla," _= Percakapan di telepon, suara-suara.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rin masih menatap tidak percaya kepada Kiyoteru, mulutnya masih terbuka separuh dan matanya masih tidak berkedip. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Rin mulai menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia berkedip dua kali dan membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering karena kemasukan terlalu banyak udara. Yahh, siapa suruh mangap mulu dari tadi, ya 'kan?

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Rin, ia mencoba mengkonfirmasi apa yang tadi didengarnya. Tentu saja, menyuruhnya untuk sesuatu selain bermain _shamisen_ adalah sebuah hal langka. Kecuali kalau ia dalam _mode_ perjanjian seperti dengan Kagamine, itu masalah lain lagi.

"Aku ingin memintamu _bernyanyi_," ucap Kiyoteru tegas, ia sepertinya sudah menekan kembali rasa gugupnya.

"Maaf, tapi saya—"

"Aku sudah melihat penampilanmu di _Owner café_ kemarin," ucap Kiyoteru, ia mencoba memotong alasan Rin untuk melarikan diri.

"Lagipula kau belum pasti menjadi tokoh utama dan bernyanyi kok, kami akan melakukan audisi karena itu yang diminta oleh semua _staff_." jelas Kiyoteru.

'_CTAK,' _Uh-oh, rasanya urat nadi kepala Rin ada yang baru saja terputus.

"Lalu apa maksud Anda, meminta saya harus bernyanyi? Sedangkan sekarang Anda malah mengatakan kalau Anda akan mengadakan audisi pemeran utamanya!?" ucap Rin tajam, satu karena ucapannya tadi dipotong dan dua karena ketidakjelasan orang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Tenanglah, maksudku aku ingin kau mengikuti audisi itu dan memenangkannya." jelas Kiyoteru, Rin memutar badannya membelakangi Kiyoteru dan mulai berjalan.

"Maaf, saya tidak tertarik." ucap Rin dingin, kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas sekarang. Kiyoteru panik dan mencoba menghentikan Rin.

"E-eh, tung‒Ah, dia sudah pergi...," keluh Kiyoteru saat Rin tidak mengubris panggilannya dan menghilang di tikungan.

.

~xXx~

.

"Untuk hari ini, terima kasih ya, Lily." ucap Miriam saat Lily berpamitan akan pulang, Lily mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, aku juga bersenang-senang hari ini," ucap Lily halus, ia kemudian mendekati tempat tidur Al dan berpamitan.

"Semoga cepat sembuh ya," ucap Lily, nada suaranya menjadi sedikit serak dan lebih pelan. Dan hal itu mengundang rasa heran Len yang berada di seberang ranjang yang berlawanan dengan berdirinya Lily.

"Kenapa suara ibu serak begitu? Apa ibu sedang sakit?" tanya Len, Lily tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana cepat pamitan, kita akan segera pulang," ucap Lily, ia kemudian dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan.

Len mengangkat alisnya heran, tapi ia mengacuhkan rasa heran itu dan mulai berpamitan. "Paman Al, terima kasih telah mengajariku hari ini. Aku pamit dulu,"

Al tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Kalau mau kau bisa datang ke sini kapan saja,"

Len mengangguk antusias dan berjalan keluar.

"Dia benar-benar anak yang bersemangat," ucap Miriam, Al tertawa dan itu membuat Miriam tersenyum lega.

.

~xXx~

.

"Memangnya siapa orang tua itu? Menyuruhku untuk ikut audisi dan menang? Memangnya gampang untuk menang!" gerutu Rin sepanjang perjalanannya.

Rin kini sedang berjalan entah kemana arah tujuannya, _yang penting cepat menjauh dari orang aneh itu_, pikir Rin. Ia terus berjalan sampai ke bukit belakang kampusnya.

"Hah? Kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini?" keluh Rin ketika ia menyadari sekitarnya. Ia menghela napas besar dan berjalan pelan.

"Ini semua salah guru gila itu. Seenaknya aja maksa orang buat kesenengan dia sendiri," gerutu Rin. Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang ada di sana dan mulai memikirkan berbagai hal (yang sebenarnya tidak penting sih).

"Yahoo!" teriakan bebarengan dengan tepukan keras pada pundak Rin itu mengembalikannya ke kenyataan dengan paksa.

"ELAHBUSETDAHANIMEGUEKETELENKEBOIJO!" teriak Rin _refleks_ karena kaget. Itu tadi latah apaan coba? Astaga.

Rin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan tatapan garang dan menemukan seorang alien berwarna kuning dari Mars yang merupakan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya untuk saat ini. Rin, kau terlalu _over-reacting_...

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Rin sinis, ia kembali memutar kepalanya dengan kesal. Sang 'Alien' yang ternyata adalah Len Kagamine tokoh utama kita tercinta pun menjawab dengan nada riang.

"Hanya mampir, lagian aku juga nggak tega dong, melihat seorang gadis manis dengan aura suram di tempat kesayanganku~" ucapan bernada main-main itu membuat empat siku-siku di kepala Rin bermunculan.

"Kalau nggak ikhlas ke sininya ya nggak usah ke sini." ucap Rin tegas, atau mungkin bisa disebut kasar?

"Kejem banget sih, padahal udah untung ditengokin." keluh Len dengan wajah kecewa, walaupun terlihat sekali kalau itu hanya dibuat-buat. Rin melirik Len dengan tajam.

"Nggak butuh, lagian sejak kapan kau jadi kayak gitu ngomongnya ke aku? Udah kayak kita temen lama aja," celoteh Rin, Len mengangkat kedua alisnya heran.

"Jadi aku harus bicara formal dengan pelayanku sendiri?" balas Len.

_CTAK! _Oh, urat marah Rin putus satu lagi rupanya.

"Tau' ah, bicara sama kamu itu sama kayak bicara dengan jangkrik, berisik!" cerca Rin yang sudah mulai muak melihat wajah dan tingkah laku Len. Len hanya terkikik, sepertinya ia sengaja menggoda Rin.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya 'kan? Kau memang pelayanku~" goda Len, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rin tanpa sepengetahuan sang empunya. Rin yang sudah geregetan menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menghadap Len tanpa menyadari Len yang sedang mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rin.

_CUP!_

Dan itulah yang terjadi saudara-saudara, bibir _pink_ Rin yang lembut tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir Len yang sedang berada tepat di dekat telinganya. Mereka membatu sesaat, tidak ada yang bergerak ataupun berniat melepaskan ciuman—kecelakaan—mereka.

Rin yang kemudian diseret kembali ke kenyataan lebih dahulu dari Len pun segera mendorong Len sekuat tenaga agar menjauh darinya, yang menyebabkan pemuda itu tidak hanya mencium Rin tapi juga mencium tanah.

"Bodoh! _Ecchi_! _Hentai_!" teriak Rin, ia terus-terusan memukuli Len sampai pemuda tersebut kewalahan menanganinya.

"He-hei! Sakit! Oi!" protes Len, sayangnya Rin tidak mau mendengar protesan pemuda kuning tersebut.

.

~xXx~

.

"Hari ini Len nggak masuk ya?" tanya Kaito kepada Piko dan Rei yang sedang latihan bersama di ujung ruangan.

Piko yang menyadari suara Kaito itu segera menjawab, "Katanya dia absen hari ini,"

Kaito memutar kepalanya bosan, "Nggak ada Len nggak seru deh,"

"Jangan bertingkah kayak kamu baru aja ditinggal pacarmu gitulah, makin meningkatkan kesan _maho_-mu loh," ucap Rei yang menghentikan latihannya sejenak.

"Sial, aku masih normal." protes Kaito, Piko dan Rei mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan latihan mereka tanpa membalas Kaito.

_CKREK!_

Suara pintu terbuka itu menarik perhatian Kaito, Piko, dan Rei. Mereka menoleh dengan serempak ke arah pintu dan menemukan Len yang berdiri di sana dengan memegangi lengan kirinya.

"Aduh, dasar perempuan bar-bar...," gerutu Len pelan, ia berjalan memasuki ruang musik _modern_ itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

Kaito, Piko, dan Rei yang dari tadi di ruangan itupun menatap Len heran. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak heran kalau orang yang sedang absen tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk seakan di rumah sendiri sambil mengusap lengannya dan menggerutu tidak jelas?

"Ano, Len?" Rei membuka mulutnya. Len mengarahkan pandangannya ke pojok ruangan dan menemukan Piko dan Rei di sana.

"Ah? Ada apa?" tanya Len heran.

"Kupikir kamu absen hari ini," sahut Kaito dari belakang Len. Len menghela napas dan merenggangkan lengan krinya.

"Tadinya. Tapi aku ingat kalau ada keperluan sebentar, jadi aku ke sini." ucap Len. Ketiga temannya itu memiringkan kepala mereka heran.

"Keperluan?" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Len mengangguk singkat dan bertanya, "Kalian mau latihan?"

"Oh iya!" seru Piko yang sepertinya baru mengingat tujuan awal mereka ada di ruangan ini.

.

~xXx~

.

"Ah, kemalaman 'kan..." keluh Rin, ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan hukuman dari dosennya karena tidak masuk kelas hari ini, dengan alasan yang tidak jelas pula.

"Yosh, sekarang tinggal ke ruang guru dan menaruh ini." ucap Rin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu sekilas, dan tulisan 10.13 p.m telah terpampang di sana. Jam dinding ada yang _digital_ ya?

Rin kemudian mengangkat kertas-kertas berisi penyesalannya itu dan mengambil tasnya, ia kemudian berjalan dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Rin melihat sekelilingnya dan hanya menemukan kegelapan sejauh mata memandang. Tentu saja, siapa juga yang mau ada di kampus sampai larut seperti ini? Kecuali penjaga kampus kali ya.

"Ruang guru tuh dimana sih? Nggak ketemu-ketemu dari tadi," gerutu Rin, padahal ia baru melangkah beberapa kali. Kakinya mulai gemetaran dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia sebenarnya takut gelap, tapi kelihatannya dia berusaha menekan rasa takutnya dan terus melangkah.

"Kalau gini aku kayak uji nyali deh," gerutunya lagi, ia terus-terusan menggerutu sampai dia mendengar suara musik.

"Eh? Kok ada musik? Masa setan dengerin musik?" gumam Rin, tubuhnya mulai menjadi kaku. Ia bahkan mulai meremas kertas-kertas yang seharusnya akan dikumpulkannya itu. Rin mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya berulangkali, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak sepuluhribu kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena ketakutan sayangnya.

Rin mulai melangkah lagi, mencoba mengacuhkan musik-musik tersebut. Ia kembali menyusuri papan nama demi papan nama yang terpampang di atas pintu untuk menemukan sebuah papan nama dengan tulisan 'Ruang Guru'.

"Ah! Ketemu!" seru Rin saat menemukan sebuah pintu dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru'. Rin segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan meletakkan kertas-kertasnya di atas meja dosennya.

Segera saja Rin keluar dari ruangan gelap itu dan menutupnya rapat. Punggung Rin tiba-tiba mendingin, karena ia mendengar lagi musik-musik yang tadi sempat ia dengar. Ia menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya, tentu ia juga tidak ingin mati ketakutan di sini.

Rin menoleh ke kana dan ke kiri, berniat mengambil jalan yang sebaliknya agar tidak mendengar musik-musik aneh itu lagi. Rin mulai berpikir...

Jika ia mengambil jalan yang kanan, ia akan melewati sanggar tari, yang kemungkinan menjadi keberadaan musik-musik aneh itu. Dan jika ia memilih jalan yang kiri, ia tidak akan mendengar musik-musik aneh itu lagi. Sayangnya jalan yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk adalah yang kanan, dan jika ia memilih jalan yang kiri, maka ia akan membuang-buang tenaga dan waktunya untuk memutar.

Jadi yang manakah yang harus ia pilih?

Rin kembali melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, jika ia tidak cepat memutuskan, kakeknya bisa menghukumnya karena pulang kemalaman. Rin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih jalan yang kanan, setidaknya ia akan lebih menghemat waktu dan ia akan segera terbebas dari kegelapan kampusnya itu.

Rin berjalan dengan gemetar dan memegangi kedua bahunya. Hari sudah semakin malam, jadi wajar saja kalau suhunya semakin dingin. Bulu kuduk Rin kembali berdiri, suara musiknya semakin jelas. Semakin ia berjalan, semakin jelas pula musik yang didengarnya.

Rin semakin menegang ketika ia sudah mendekati sanggar tari, lampu di sana masih menyala. Berarti seharusnya masih ada orang di sana, tapi siapa juga yang betah di sini sampai malam begini?

Dengan takut-takut, akhirnya Rin mendekati pintu sanggar tersebut dan mengintip ke dalam. Dan terlihatlah sesosok bidadari berambut _pink_ yang sedang menari _ballet_ di sana. Ya, seorang Megurine Luka sedang menari _ballet_ di sana.

"Uwaah, Megurine-_sensei_ cantik banget waktu nari..." gumam Rin pelan, ia tentu saja tidak ingin mengagetkan salah satu dosen termudanya itu. Di samping rasa kagum, Rin juga sedikit merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya ... mungkin iri?

Tentu saja, siapa sih yang tidak iri jika melihat ada seseorang yang lebih dari dirimu? Sesabar-sabarnya, setabah-tabahnya, seikhlas-ikhlasnya kamu ... pasti kamu juga akan merasa sedikit tidak enak. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Aduh..." rintihan itu menglihkan perhatian Rin, ia kembali menemukan Luka sedang terbaring di lantai dan memegangi kakinya. Rin ingin sekali ke sana, tapi sebelum kakinya bergerak untuk maju, ada sebuah bayangan di sana yang menyebabkan Rin mundur lagi ke belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya bayangan itu, atau mungkin bisa kita sebut dia Len. Ya, Len sedang ada di sana, dan sedang mengobati kaki Luka.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu." Ucap Luka ketus, ia menarik kakinya dari pegangan Len, dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Tapi sayang, sebelum Luka sempat berdiri, ia kembali terjatuh. Untung saja Len sudah terlebih dahulu menyangganya, jadi Luka belum sampai membentur lantai.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku mohon ... kali ini saja," pinta Len, Luka pun hanya terdian dan menuruti perkataan pemuda itu.

"Kagamine ... dan Megurine-_sensei_? Apa Kagamine menyukai Megurine-_sensei_?" gumam Rin, ia tidak bisa berkedip satu kalipun semenjak melihat kejadian tadi. Dan ia pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya, ia tak tahu apa itu, tapi yang jelas ... hal itu sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

><p><strong>GBA!~<strong>

Minnacchama~

Konnichi wa desu~~

APDET desu yo~~

setelah dua bulan berlalu...#dor

BTW, ini chapter tanpa cek ulang lho~

Jadi maap kalo ada typo desu, m(_ _)m

Yahh, ngga banyak yang bisa saia katain sih...

Jadi ea udahlah~

Bales review dulu desu wa~

* * *

><p>Pertama dari <strong>Haccha May-chan<strong>**!**

Yahh, itu kenyataan na desu... ^^"

Salam kenal juga May-chan~

Panggil saia Chiao aja juga ngga papa, ngga usah sungkan~

Makasii desu, ini udah apdet~

* * *

><p>Kedua dari <strong>Shiroi Karen<strong>**!**

Hahaha, mesum ... ya? *ngelirik Len*

Uda apdet desu~

* * *

><p>Terus dari <strong>Alfianonymous22<strong>...

Iya, hiatus na lama... ^^"

Ada banyak faktor desu~

Ini uda apdet~~

* * *

><p>Lagi buat <strong>billa neko<strong>

A-ahahaa, iya... maap apdet na lama desu...

Ini uda apdet kok tapi... w

* * *

><p>Terus buat <strong>Reichan Hiyukeitashi<strong>

Untuk sekarang belum bisa kea na...

Tapi akan saia usahakan desu!~ ^w^

* * *

><p>Buat <strong>djo<strong>...

Makasii desu, iya ini uda apdet~

* * *

><p>Buat <strong>Harmione Rin<strong>**...**

Maap desu, saia emang ngga pernah terlepas dari typo... TAT#pundung

Makasii uda nyempetin review desu, ini uda apdet~

* * *

><p>Terus buat <strong>BerlianaDeceiver0607<strong>**...**

Uda apdet~~

* * *

><p>Buat <strong>Mikan chanX3<strong>!

Maap ya ampe karatan nunggunya, ini saia kasi kit biar karat na ketutupan#dor(lungomongapaseh)

Oke, ini uda apdet kok!

* * *

><p>Terakhir buat <strong>Yuzumi Suzu'o!<strong>

Makasii desu, iya pendek-pendek... nggak tau harus nulis apa lagi #dor

Ini cerita tanpa skrip, tanpa ada gambaran gimana proses na, tapi entah kenapa saia uda tau gimana nanti endingnya#dor

Eah, pokok na ikutin terus aja yaw, ini dah apdet~

* * *

><p>Oke, Minnacchama, ngga ada yang bisa saia ucapin lagi...<p>

Sebener na sih, uda siap dari kemaren ini chapter...

Sayang kok SSL ffn saia error, jadi deh bari apdet hari ini... = =

Okeh, kalo gitu...

**CU in next chap desu~ #dor**


End file.
